The Witcher: Rise of The Black Wolf
by RighteousGenocide
Summary: As the sole Uchiha was teleported to a world filled with monsters and magic, he had no memory of who he was before, or the power he was capable of wielding; only recalling that his name was Sasuke. Nonetheless. This war ravaged world will understand the power a name can hold. But as time passes, Zireael will understand that there is more than meets the eye with the lost shinobi.
1. Chapter 1 Teleported

**(** **Author's note)**

 **(Chapter rewritten!)**

 **Please read**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ Before we get started, I just wanna say a few things. I recently, or have known for a long time I should say, that there is a shortage of Witcher/Naruto crossovers. Even more so that included our beloved Uchiha. Noticing this, I pondered on this concept and it struck me like a chidori (in the heart). Anyways for this story, it'll take place after Naruto's final fight with Sasuke since I like how this will tie into the Witcher universe later on. Also adding that for this chapter, Sasuke has accecpted Tsunade's offer about the Zetsu arm transplant.

 ** _Like the new cover art? Check the gorgeous artist out on Deviant! She goes by the name of 'ilaBarattolo'_. **_**I suggest you take a quick peek at her art illustration!** _

Since I got nothing else to add,

 _Enjoy_.

 **(Inspired by 'ravens18')**

 **Disclaimer: Witcher and Naruto belong to their respective owners, the only thing I own is this fictional story.**

* * *

"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it."~ George Santayana

* * *

 _A_ _s Sasuke puts a hand on the door knob to the Hokage's office, he takes a breath in; then opens the door. Though only to sigh when he sees the Hokage sleeping with his head on the desk, drool starting to pool around his mouth. Also taking note of the pile of papers around him. Deciding to wake up Naruto he calls out to him._

 _"Oi, Naruto."_

 _"...Naruto..."_

 _Sasuke had enough and just simply said._

 _"Amaterasu." Also spiking his chakra a bit._

 _Naruto's eyes snap open at the words he heard then gets up immediately into a stance; ready for a fight. He relaxed when he saw Sasuke standing there casually with a bored look._

 _"Tsk, damn bastard. You know I don't like that."_

 _"Hn." Was all the Uchiha said._

 _Naruto smiled a little rubbing his head. "It's good to see you again Sasuke." Naruto finished, taking a seat at his desk._

 _"I'm actually really glad you here, saves me from sending a message."_

 _Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "What?"_

 _Naruto looks away with a nervous smile. "I'm getting married." He looks back at Sasuke and continues._

 _"And I was wondering... if, you could attend?" He rubs his head._

 _The Uchiha gives him a thin smile. "I'll think about it." This earned a smile from the blonde._

 _"Heh, thank you. It's a few months from now, everyone will be there, and It's gonna be awesome since you're comi-"_

 _"Naruto."_

 _"Ah yes, sorry ya'know hehe. Anyways, back to business." Naruto said putting on the Hokage face._

 _Sasuke then takes out a scroll, throwing it to Naruto. Catching it, Naruto reads the contents of the scroll; reading the information Sasuke has gathered over the past year or so._

 _"Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary." Naruto said scanning the scroll again with narrowed eyes._

 _"I know. Soon my hidden contact up north will send me a message, said he was onto something big."_

 _Naruto looks up noticing the Uchiha's troubled look. Which he rarely sees. "But why I'm here is for a different reason."_

 _"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto said while getting up._

 _"...I" It took a few seconds before Sasuke finally answered._ _"I don't know what to do now Naruto."_ _Naruto frowned at that, he never heard nor seen this side of Sasuke._

 _"Sasuke?" Naruto slowly gets up noticing the Uchiha's face was getting desolate._

 _"Naruto, what do I have left on this world? What do I have left that's worth fighting or even living for?" He continuous._

 _"My brother Itachi, my mother, father, and my clan. Gone."_

 _"Sasuke... what happened to you and Sakura? I thought you two were finally about to-"_

 _"It... Complicated. After the things I did do her in the past Naruto, I can't. I just can't be with her." Sasuke looks away for a brief second, continuing._ _"After our fight... She's been avoiding me, even looking at me differently." He said quietly, almost sounding like a whisper, he continued._

 _"It's not hate, it's... uncertainty." He said silently while still staring at the floor._ _"Can't blame her. After all the things I did to her in the past; and to the ones she cared about." He finished._

 _Naruto got up from his seat, and makes his way to his distracted friend; putting a hand on his shoulder. Making the Uchiha react, and looking his friend in the eye._

 _"I'm sorry Sasuke... I didn't know." Naruto said with sympathy; the Uchiha appreciated that. The blonde than takes his hand off his friend's shoulder and walks towards the window. Staring out into the storm._

 _Sasuke stares at his friend's back while moments pass by. Naruto breaks the silence. "Sasuke..." He said closing his eyes._

 _"Yes?" He replied._

 _..._

 _"Hinata is pregnant," Naruto looks at his friend who seems slightly surprised._ _"and I want you to be his guardian." Naruto said seriously._

 _Sasuke was caught off guard by the request, in all honestly he didn't know what to say. It was... almost, heart warming. If the Uchiha were to describe the foreign feeling._

 _Naruto smiles, seeing his friend's face, returning to the window. "I'm glad I at least, had some good news for you." He said with a thin smile._

 _"Does he have a name?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Hinata named him Boruto." He said, while Sasuke walked up beside Naruto. "The name suits him. I can already tell how he's going to act." Sasuke said with a ghostly smile, Naruto scoffed._

 _"Hmph, and let me guess. You're going to tell me he's going to seek you out, and ask you to train him." Naruto said sarcastically._

 _"Don't be surprised if he does." Sasuke said confidently, making the blonde chuckle._

 _Another silent moment greeted the two. Making the room quiet, and the sound of rain hitting the windows amplifying._

 _"Thank you... Naruto." Was all Sasuke said._

 _Naruto looked at his friend, who had a smile greeting his face; making him smile in return._

"Dattebayo!" He said loudly.

* * *

 _ **(Present)**_

* * *

Sasuke can be spotted sitting on a dead log, near a cliff side; staring off into the snowy mountains in the distance. Taking out his Hidden Leaf headband, he looks at the engraved Hidden Leaf symbol with a slash across it. Thinking about the memories he just had; the Uchiha sighs. Though he was knocked out of his thoughts when his clone called out to him.

"Oi, are you gonna keep sitting there and mop? You have a fire to start." The clone just stands there with a bored face staring at the original.

Sasuke looks at his clone with a small tick mark. "Why can't you do that?"

"Because you only ordered me to get logs." And with that the clone disappears on it's own will; dropping the logs it gathered.

"Tsk."

Sasuke looks back at the headband.

He felt like he wasn't apart of the Hidden Leaf anymore. Kind of felt like he was only there to help Naruto as the Hokage. ' _Protecting'_ the Hidden Leaf from the shadows, nothing more.

Now as to why Sasuke was in the Land of Snow, his hidden contact finally made a breakthrough. Discovering that Kaguya was preparing for something or someone's arrival. And the answer to that, was in the Land of Snow somewhere in a hidden ruin. Sasuke had his doubts about this but, he figured he'd do Naruto a favor, _his family, a favor_.

Sasuke gets up from his seat and pulls out a scroll, unsealing it in the center of the forest clearing along the cliff side; a large tent appears. Walking over to the pile of logs his clone gathered, he picks up a few. Starting a fire with a small Katon jutsu, just little ways from the tent. He then pulls out a smaller scroll which contained some of his perishable foods, and some water. As Sasuke was heating up his supper, he glances at the sunset. Noticing the sun was going down too fast for his liking.

 _'Better get some sleep soon, might need to wake up early. Have a feeling I might need it.'_

Sasuke later then eats his supper under the cold night sky, basking in the light of the campfire; though he was thankful the stars gave him company that night.

* * *

 _ **(Meanwhile, In the realm of magic)**_

* * *

A witcher clad in warrior's leather jacket with two swords on his back reaches the Pellar's house with a rat in his hand, Geralt opens the door to see the Pellar drawing milk from Princess.

 _'Must be for the ritual, or he's just really thirsty.'_ He thought to himself as he was walking towards him.

"Will this do?" Geralt gestured to the rat in his hand.

The Pellar looked with a bowl of goat's milk in his hand, then looked away. Grabbing a handful of seeds from one of his satchels, he proceeds to disperse the seeds in a half circle; after doing this he pours the goats milk on the scattered seeds. Putting out a hand so the witcher can hand him the rat, in which Geralt gave it to him. The hunched Pellar motions the rat around the half circle only to pull out a dagger and gut the rodent; spilling its blood on the circle earning a small squeal. The aged hermit fell to his knees while a grey smoke cloud formed around his head, then leans back staring at the ceiling with orange colored eyes before saying.

"They are not here. They have gone." The Pellar continues.

"Blood! I see blood!" The Pellar's eyes looks around frantically as he says that.

Geralt's eyes narrow at the Pellar, trying to interpret what the hermit is saying.

"Whose?" The Witcher responds.

"No Anna... No Tamara... Just a child." The Pellar continues his motion with his arms out stretched.

 _'This complicates things.'_ Geralt thought to himself.

"T-There's more... I see... I see. Darkness. Wait, there's something in the..." The Pellar's face starts to turn horror at what his vision was showing him.

"It's a shadow, a silhouette. Surrounded by purple... flames. It has. Red glo-glowing eyes... and it's. God's. There's this large... glowing monster." The Pellar falls forward on his hands; feeling drained.

The last bit of the vision got Geralt's attention, but decided to ask about Anna and Tamara first.

The Pellar slowly got back on his feet and faced the confused witcher.

"A child that lives not, yet did not die." The hermit said. Geralt narrows his eyes again, then responds.

"Mentioned a child. Whose?"

"Why, Anna's." The hermit replied.

"Anna was pregnant?"

"She was. And she miscarried."

 _'So the baron is withholding information from me, is he hiding something?'_ The witcher thought to himself.

"You look confused White Wolf, did the baron mentioned any of this to you?" The Pellar received a straight answer.

"No." Geralt said in his gruff voice.

"Afraid, perhaps, or ashamed, or forgetful... or perhaps he had no wish to remember." The old man replied shaking his head. Changing the subject, Geralt decided to ask about the ominous vision.

"Anyways, what was that about the shadow? You said it had red glowing eyes. Does this thing have anything to do with Tamara and Anna?" Sounded like a Hym to Geralt, and if it was a Hym; this could complicate things.

After Geralt said that the Pellar turned away from the witcher with an worried expression.

"Nay..." He replied in a whispered tone.

"The spirts warned me of... something." The Pellar said in a low voice.

Geralt slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Something? So this has nothing to do with Tamara and Anna?" Geralt was starting to get annoyed now; he came here for answers but only got more questions.

"White Wolf. The great spirits. They only warn me of great dangers that happen in the future. The White Frost was the first one."

The Pellar turns around facing the witcher with a serious face.

"That was the second time they warned me of a great danger."

Geralt sighed, he wasn't sure if he could believe such a claim; but then again he felt troubled by this little piece of information.

 _'I'm getting too old for this shit.' That was the only thought that came to Geralt's head._

* * *

 _ **(With Sasuke)**_

* * *

It was the crack of dawn, and Sasuke could be seen sitting on a dead log sharpening his Snake Sword. He figured the extra edge wouldn't kill anybody. Putting the small sharpening stone away, he reaches for his warm cup of water; while also enjoying a piece of his toast he cooked earlier. After finishing breakfast he heard a screech in the distance, his hawk he summoned earlier in the morning. Standing up, he puts out a arm so it can land. After the hawk landed, it gave a small chirp to it's master that in found something of interest. Like as if it spoke the same language as Sasuke, It told where a hidden ruin was. Sasuke looks away from the hawk and gazes into the distance.

"Hn." Sasuke hummed, looking at a particular mountain in the distance. While his summon disappeared with a cloud of smoke, Sasuke immediately notices dark grey clouds rolling in on top of his desired location.

"Tsk."

 _'Won't be able to fly in that weather, ruins are just located underneath that snowstorm. Unfortunately.'_ And with that, Sasuke began his trek down the cliff side. Leaving behind a smoking camp fire.

* * *

After hours of hard trekking, Sasuke finally reached to ruins, it was just up ahead. The snow storm caught Sasuke off guard, it came in early then he expected. Which delayed Sasuke from getting to his destination sooner than he wanted too. It was almost nightfall and the snowstorm was still at full force. Sasuke had to find shelter a couple of times to avoid hypothermia; also using a few katon jutsus to warm up. Luckily shelter was right there, carved into the mountain. Sprinting past a few broken pillars Sasuke finally reached the half caved in entrance.

Once inside Sasuke did a small katon jutsu to warm up his hands, also feeling slightly winded from the blizzard.

After catching his breath and warming up. Sasuke brushed some snow off his black cloak and hair, while taking in his surroundings. Finding a small torch handle on the stone carved flooring, he sets it alit with a small katon jutsu; giving him lighting so he could see what was around him. The first thing he noticed about the ruins was the architecture. The style of it, like it was built a very, very long time ago. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the stone carvings, trying to trace the origin of the building style to a certain culture in his era. Nothing came to mind. Though he did notice they like flours a lot. Resemblance really. Looking at the gothic themed doorway opposite of where he came from, Sasuke continues forward; deeper into the dark ruins.

Sasuke was currently walking down the long hallway, he passes another large doorway; also realizing he stumbled upon a cavern with water in it. In this cavern was a stone pathway accompanied with pillars that was supporting the ceiling and had etchings on it, along this pathway there was water on either sides. Even though Sasuke didn't have a clue where he was, he found ruins quite attractive. Though he knew better, and with caution, the Uchiha persevered along the dark path with torch in hand.

As Sasuke disappears along the bend just up ahead, a rather large silhouette can be seen where Sasuke originally came from.

Watching.

As Sasuke was traveling down a dark hallway, he could make out a lighted room just up ahead. When Sasuke passes another gothic doorway; though he entered a well lighted room; this puts him on guard since someone was probably here too. Looking around in the room, he could make out two flights of stairs going up into the same direction, which lead to another door way. Though what caught his attention were these two statues. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

 _'Sharingan.'_ Once Sasuke activated his Sharingan, he tensed a bit when he seen chakra infused with those statues; dormant. Though most of the chakra flow was coming from the ribbons that were wrapped around the statues, which contained strange glyphs in written on them.

When Sasuke got closer to the statues for a closer look, he noticed that they seemed like they were made of rock. For their hands, they were rather spiked clubs which also seemed like they were made of rock too. A spiked head? Their legs were _very_ asymmetrical, and seemed like they could have a hard time standing up on just one of their legs.

As Sasuke got close to one of the statues, they both spoke in synchronization. " **Intruder detected. Identity not recognized**."

Sasuke leaped back while putting a hand on his blade; narrowing his eyes. The elementas got off their pedestal smashing their spiked hands together, ready to smash the Uchiha to the ground.

 _'I can forget about taijutsu and genjutsu, tough armor and it doesn't even have eyes. Ninjutsu it is then; chidori?'_

As Sasuke was thinking, he saw a weakness in their armor. Sasuke then notices one of the golems decided to charge him. Growling and flailing his bulky arms in his path the golem runs towards the Uchiha at high speeds. But Sasuke was too fast, sidestepping the golem's charge; it destroyed a pillar instead.

As Sasuke was standing behind the golem's exposed back, he channels lightning to his sword; making the infamous sound of a thousand birds. Holding his blade horizontally, he extends his blade length which contained mostly of lightning, aiming for the abdomen with the gaping hole in the center; he slashes. Since the Golem was made of stone, and since stone is weak to lightning. The attack met no resistance, cutting the golem in half; both ends falling to the ground.

Thinking the Uchiha was distracted, the last golem charges him. Roaring, it runs fast as it can; destroying a couple of pillars in the process. Sasuke turns his head around with wide eyes, and immediately activates susanoo. As the golem's fist was about the make contact with Sasuke's susanoo, a large spear made of red energy peirce's the golem; going straight through and hits Sasuke's defence. The spear explodes on impact sending him flying into a nearby wall, though the golem was less fortunate; it died before Sasuke even hit wall.

' _What the hell?'_ Sasuke thought to himself, deactivating his susanoo while stepping out of the hole he made. Dusting himself off, he finds out who attacked him. There, standing on a balcony overlooking the entrance Sasuke came from, was a heavily built pale man wearing a pale blue shirt with a high collar that covered most of his chin. He also had short spiky hair that was a mix between grey and a blue tint, also sporting a full beard but was mostly covered by the high collar. Though what Sasuke didn't like about this guy was that he had the byakugan.

"Leave." Continuing.

"I will not let some imbecile jeopardize my master's return!"

Sasuke narrows his eyes, deciding to probe for information, Sasuke asks the pale man a question.

"Master's return?"

The man gruffed. "Hmph, as if I would tell some simpleton who can't even tell me the difference between a kunai and scroll! And I believe I told you to leave!" It was quiet for a few seconds when Sasuke calmly walks towards the ashes of the golem who died by the spear; picking up his sword that he dropped.

Looking at the man standing above, he asks another question. "Do you know who Kaguya is by any chance?"

The burly man activates his byakugan. "What about it?"

Sasuke already received his answer. Kenshiki started to scowl. "Was it you and that damn brat who defeated the Rabbit Goddess?" Sasuke just stood there with a stoic face and a hand on his blade; which pissed Kenshiki off.

"Either way, It doesn't matter," A red energy ring formed behind Kenshiki's back, reaching behind him with both hands; he pulls out a twin set of daggers.

"You'll never leave here alive. And when my master finally arrives on this pitiful world, I'll give him your damned eyes." Kenshiki finished with a hidden smirk while getting into a stance.

Quickly jumping off the balcony Kenshiki brings down one of his dagger on top of Sasuke who quickly leaped back, then lunges forward to stab him; but was blocked with both daggers. Sasuke realized needed the extra edge so he decides to channel lightning into his blade. Kenshiki pushes Sasuke back with his daggers followed by multiple slash moves, Sasuke deflects every attack but is having a hard time keeping up with his strength. Leaping back again he does a ram sign for a jutsu.

'Katon!' Sasuke takes a deep breath letting out a huge fireball jutsu roar to life, Kenshiki saw this.

"Pitiful!" A weapon starts to materialize forming a hammer, he hits the oversized fireball with his weapon; exploding. Sasuke was Hoping for this. As Kenshiki was engulfed by the smoke, Sasuke appeared behind him; rinnegan blazing in the dimly lit room. Kenshiki eyes go wide eyed as he turns his head behind him; Sasuke's blade slashes one of his eyes; Making big man yell in pain. A dagger forms in Kenshiki hand and was about to stab the Uchiha, but disappeared.

Sasuke reappeared in the distance with a small smirk. That pissed him off.

Another red ring forms behind Kenshiki, pulling out another axe, twirling it around with his hand; he lunges at Sasuke with rage. Sasuke brings up his sword to guard but didn't predict the strength behind that charge, this causes him to be sent through the wall and into another room; a corridor. Sasuke makes a small grunting sound but recovers.

Though he didn't expect Kenshiki to come through the smoke again, immediately brings up his sword again to block but was too strong of a attack. He was sent yet again into another wall, and into a large room with light.

 _'Damnit'_ The Uchiha thought to himself.

Kenshiki came in through the smoke ready to send Sasuke into another wall again, but Sasuke wasn't having any of that shit, so he activates his susanoo and punches him into a nearby wall; which earned a loud grunt from the old man. Deciding to lead the charge, Sasuke leaps towards Kenshiki who was still recovering from the punch.

As Kenshiki shook his head and looked up, he didn't process the susanoo fist hitting him then sending him through the stone wall; ending up in another room yet again. But this room was strange. Sasuke walks through the hole in the wall, seeing Kenshiki getting up from a distance; forming a naginata in his hand. Sasuke takes the time to give the room a quick glance.

First thing he noticed was that he was surrounded by arches, followed by arches on top of them; he also seen the curved arches going around the center platform he was on. There was also a tower going up into the rock ceiling just behind Kenshiki who was staring at him. To Sasuke's left was a flight of stairs going down to who knows where, he also could feel a certain type of energy been given off by this room. looking around, he traced where the energy was coming from.

 _'Crystals?'_

There were two, and it wasn't chakra that was being given off.

The byakugan user brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. "I was hoping not to bring the fight in here." He finished then lunges at Sasuke bringing down his naginata.

Sasuke redirects the blade to the side for a stab which got deflected as well, Sasuke side steps the horizontal attack cutting his arm; the Uchiha then ducks under the horizontal slash then cuts one of his knees then leaps behind him. As he was about to stab the burly man in the back, he gets body checked then sent into a wall; leaving a small creator. Kenshiki doesn't relent, he throws his naginata at Sasuke which he dodges and misses his head, he forms two daggers again then leaps towards Sasuke.

Sasuke coughs up blood due to force then looks up to see a naginata thrown at him, he leans his head to the side to dodge it. As he was about to get out of the wall Kenshiki comes in hard with dual daggers, he brings up his sword to block one of the daggers, holding the dagger at bay with his sword, he sees Kenshiki about to stab him with his second dagger. Sasuke immediately put a foot on his arm, preventing him from advancing with his second dagger.

They enter a stalemate for a few seconds; staring at eachother.

The pale man narrowed his eyes. "Your end is nigh Uchiha."

Sasuke replies back with a smirk. "I wouldn't count on it." He finished turning into smoke followed by lightning.

Kenshiki yells in pain and falls to his knees as ten thousand volts coursed through him. Sasuke comes in from behind with a lightning infused blade, he runs in; piercing the heart. Sasuke pulls out the blood covered blade and jumps back; he flicks the blade to get the blood off. Though he didn't notice that some of the blood got onto one of the crystals; it started to glow with a faint hum. Sasuke lowers his guard a bit, noticing his opponent's chakra levels were critically too low to support the body.

Sheathing his blade and deactivating his sharingan, he hears a loud humming sound to his right; looking he traces the sound. Sasuke slightly raises an eyebrow when he seen it was a glowing crystal. Glancing back at the nearly dead man, he decides to investigate it. With a slight limp, he nears it; also noticing the details on it. A well polished crystal with an azure mixed colour that got darker in the core of it. He narrows his eyes noticing strange glyphs etched into the stone.

 _'Definitely not known among my langu-'_ He was cut off from his thoughts when a dagger pierced his back. Sasuke internally curses himself for letting his guard down, grunting and blood coming out of the corner of his mouth; he turns his head to look behind him.

He's greeted with a half charred Kenshiki who's looking down him with one eye.

"Fool…" He then throws Sasuke across the floor, he slowly walks towards Sasuke; dagger in hand. The Uchiha makes an attempt to get up but fails.

"Weak... and undisciplined." Kenshiki says with hoarse breath, he continues.

"How did a brat like you defeat Kaguya? You can can't even kill an opponent properly." Kenshiki finished while wiping some blood away.

"...Look... me, in the eye and... say that." The Uchiha remarked coughing up blood.

"As you wish." Kenshiki neared the Uchiha, picking him up by the back of the neck.

Looking at the Uchiha with a dagger ready to pierce, he remarks back. "My face will be the last thing, your pathetic eyes will ever see." He raises his red dagger.

But Sasuke had a plan, he quickly raises a hand in which quickly turned into a chidori sharp spear. Piercing his heart yet again, finally killing him. The duo both fall to the ground.

Though what Sasuke didn't realize was that his spear attack went straight through his opponent and pierced the second crystal that didn't have blood on it; it ruptured. Sasuke brings up his head when he heard a loud shattering sound. Seeing the shards of the crystal flying, he curses his luck. On one side of the room, a portal was starting to form in the frame of a gothic door frame; the portal was trying to stabilize itself but the damage has already been done.

In Kenshiki's last breath he utters his last words. "F-Fool...f-forg-ive me...Momo...shiki." He said with his last breath.

Sasuke then turns his attention back to the room; which was collapsing due to the unstable portal. He then makes an attempt to getting, finally getting up but barely; he makes for the entrance he came from. But falling debris from the ceiling prevented him from doing so, turning his attention to the flight of stairs he seen earlier; he tries to run for it. As he was limping, a piece of an arch falls from the ceiling and on to his leg. Sasuke yells as his leg gets broken from the weight of the arch. He tries to wedge free but was proved to be futile.

He slams a fist on the ground. _'Damnit!…'_ The Uchiha thoughts himself. Thinking of a way to escape, he comes up with an idea. Activating his susanoo, he forms an arm to lift the arch up. But the portal went into a deep bluish purplish flame colour; dark lightning started to strike the crumbling room. Sasuke noticed this and realized he was in serious danger, he hurried. Successfully lifting the arch, he crawls out; deactivating his susanoo.

Crawling away from the unstable portal, something shiny catches his eye. His Hidden Leaf headband; his eyes widen a bit. As he was staring at it, a piece of rock lands beside him; bringing him back to reality. Crawling towards it, he finally reaches for it; leaning up against a nearby rock. His memories come flooding in, Naruto. His friend who saved him from the darkness. Staring at the headband, he traces the engravings with his thumb.

"Naruto." Sasuke utters.

 _'At least…'_

The portal goes supernova.

 _'At least I got to say thank you…'_

The Uchiha finishes his thought with a smile. The black hole then swallows the room expanding in size, sucking everything in it. As Sasuke gets dragged into the vortex, he feels excruciating pain all over his body. He then gives a loud shriek, filled with pain he never felt before. Survival instincts kicked in, he puts what energy he has left into his susanoo, which slightly lessened the pain but was still there.

 _'F-Forgive me… Naruto.'_ This was Sasuke's last thought to himself, before he was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hope you readers enjoyed my chapter. Next chapter will _finally_ take place in the Witcher universe. This was also my first fight scene, and I'm kind of curious on what you readers thought of it. Constructive criticism welcomed.

 **Review please**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Skellige!

_FINALLY_

 ** _A_** _ **/N:**_ Hey guys, really want to apologies for the long wait on this chapter. Lately some stuff in life bited me in the ass while I was working on this chapter, and ran into some setbacks with the plotline on this story. That and I'll admit I was procrastinating at times. Adding on, I'm going to be leaving for a trip in a few days and won't be typing the next chapter until I return. I just wanted to give you readers something to chew on until I return and since it's been awhile I have uploaded.

And here's a little **Q &A**

 **Q:** 'Will Sasuke regain his sharingan and rinnegan (and chakra)?"

 **A:** Maybe ;)

 **Q:** 'What's the pairing?"

 **A:** Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon all the way baby.

Seeing some good feedback! Keep'em coming!

 _Enjoy._

* * *

"Tell me- What is better- To be born good or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?"- Paarthurnax (Skyrim)

* * *

Cold, and a burning sensation throughout his entire body with a throbbing headache. This was all Sasuke felt when he was laying face first on the freezing cobblestone, also realizing that he was completely naked. He groaned in response to the pain and how stiff his muscles felt.

Slowly cracking an eye open, the first thing that came into his view was a stone wall that had what looks like flower pattern running across it. The carving looked oddly looked familiar, but yet so foreign to him.

 _'Where am I?'_ He thought to himself.

Slowly positioning his hands, he gets up, feeling very stiff and sore, making him wince; clutching his head from the throbbing headache. Seconds pass by and the pain starts to subside. Resting on his knees, he takes a deep breath and observes his surroundings; keeping note that there was door behind him with a chest.

 _'What… What happened?'_ He thought, clutching his head. He downright couldn't remember anything from before. Darkness was all he could remember, like he was just born, no memories from before. Shanking off the headache, he lifts himself up, though almost falling. With a small wobble in his steps, he slowly walks toward the small flight of stairs leading to the chest; the knot in his leg muscles were killing him. Crouching, he tries to open it, but was met with resistance.

Sighing, he prys harder, managing to rip the cover off; since it was frozen on it's hinges making his job easier. Throwing away the lid behind him, he finds a pair of black faded woolen trousers with holes in them, and a single edged sword that had a curve to it. This would be classified as an elven weapon if Sasuke wanted to know what exactly he was holding, but he didn't really care. All he knew was that it felt right in his hand- although the edge was bit dull. Putting on the pants he found, he picks up the sword and walks to the only door in the room. Grabbing the frozen handle he twist it, only for it to rip right off the door.

 _'Figures.'_ He thought. Looking at the door's hinges, he strikes all three with his sword and kicks the door open. Landing down at the bottom of the stairs in front of him. He had to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness when he forcefully opened the door; also drawing a sharp breath when a strong gust of wind hit him.

Eyes adjusting, he sheaths the blade between the string going around his waist that held his pants up. He than sees a familiar sight in front of him, but yet again, it was so foreign to him. It was a stone circle with broken curved arches that almost wrapped around the centre platform. Looking up, it appeared to be a tower, with broken arches stacked on top of eachother. Which also had a thick blanket of snow covering the ruin structure around him.

Going down the flight of stairs, and onto another, he looks off into the distance and notices the large mountain in the distance on the island he was on. Another thing that stood out was another ruined tower in the distance beside the mountain; village? Putting a hand on the stone railing he looks below to see wrecked ships scattered along the coast. Looking to his left, he sees more ruined ships, and a island that had an old fortress built on it. Past that was a thin lighthouse in the distance, beyond that was two large mountains; but couldn't tell exactly what was on that mountain due to the smoky haze covering the distance.

Nothing comes to mind when he took in his surroundings. It's like he was completely new here. The Uchiha thought to himself with a frown. Looking down to his right, he sees a dirt pathway going off into the distance, wrapping around the mountain he was on. Well, he wasn't going to find out anything on where and why he was here, if he kept standing there; he also had to find some better clothing.

Making his way to the right, he sees a large flight of stairs going down. Descending down the stairs, he winced a little when he came in contact with the freezing snow. Cursing, he breaks into a light jog, trying to generate heat against the frigid cold. As he was running, he couldn't shake off the odd feeling about this place, this island that he was on not for not long, It was in a word; omunis. That thought ended when he felt yet another strong gust of wind hitting him, making the Uchiha shiver.

 _'Damn!'_ He mentally thinks to himself while wrapping his arms around his torso. He needed to find some place warm soon or he'll fre-

"Let go of me you damn bastard!" A faint voice in the distance interrupted his mid-thought, making him come to a complete stop.

Where did it come from? It was an echo. Like as if the voice was in a cave. Looking around, he couldn't find where it was coming from. There was no cave entrance in sight. Looking to his left, there was a beaten path that was hidden from the main path, it looked like it wrapped around a corner. It was a start for the raven haired adult. Jumping down, he starts to sprite, muscles tensing. A gap was coming up, jumping over it, he slows down. Looking around the corner, he sees a small ledge below, jumping down. He leans up against the cold stone wall, slowly creeping his way to the second corner.

Popping his head around the corner, he sees the cave and what seemed to be, a rock humanoid? There was three of them. Two of them were dragging a blonde bearded male who was protesting.

"Fucking trolls! Wait'n till my brothers come!" He yelled, making one of the the trolls respond with annoyance.

"Git in put, hamun-human!" The troll said in a low gravel voice. The blonde male commented back.

"Fuck you ice brain!" Though this angered the troll.

"Rrrahgg!" grabbing the human by the shoulders, he headbutts the skelliger in the head, knocking him out cold.

Sasuke knew he had to do something, saving that man could prove beneficial, providing him with information was a start, and he saw no better opportunity. Drawing his sword slowly, he creeps along the stone wall with a steal pace. Sneaking up on one of the trolls who had his back to him, speaking of backs, Sasuke realized they were impenetrable on their blind spots, he had to attack from the front.

Perfect he thought, as he was rearing the troll, he went into a low crouching stance behind it. Now to get it's attention.

"Ice brian." He uttered. The troll turned it's entire body to the source of the sound. "Whu's ther-" Sasuke didn't let the troll finish, running the elven blade threw the eye socket and into the brain, killing it instantly. The body fall with a loud thud, which was loud enough for the other two trolls to be alerted.

As the troll on the ridge was about to through the unconscious body into the pot, a loud noise was heard. Swiveling his head, he greeted with the sight of a tall dark haired human, standing over his dead brother with a sword buried in his skull. This made him swell with rage. Dropping the unconscious body he roars with anger, alerting his last remaining brother to the nearby threat.

"HUMAN!" He yelled while the second troll growled deeply.

 _'There goes stealth.'_ The Uchiha thought with a bit of annoyance. Pulling the blade out of thee skull, he twirls it. Seeing the troll closest to him grabbing a nearby rock on the ground, he bolts to the left, evading the rock that just missed him.

 _'Quite the throwing arm.'_ Watching the rock that was thrown taking out a big chunk of stone wall out. Turning his attention forward, he sees an axe leaning up against a opened chest. Grabbing it as he runs by, he sees one of the trolls standing in front of a tall wooden pole that once belonged to a ship, on that poll was the mast being held together by decaying rope.

With a thin smile, he turns his head forward and notices that he's approaching the troll, who's on the small ridge next to the hanging pot. Lunging in mid air, he jumps on the pole holding the pot and twirls his body. Time seemed to slow down when the Uchiha whirled the handle of the axe around his hand before he threw it with deadly precision. As the axe was cutting through air, it embedded itself into the ropes of the mast. Sasuke then landed behind the troll on the ridge, he immediately twirled the elven blade and twisted his body. Using the momentum he just built up, throwing the blade at the troll who was caught off guard by his speed; knocking it off it's feet and sent flying little ways into the burning pot behind it; which fell to the ground onto the fire. Sasuke then snaps his head to the second troll and sees the heavy wooden mast fall on the unwary troll's head; rushing it with a loud pop.

Moments passed when Sasuke caught his breath, but the thought hit him immediately.

 _'Where did I learn to do that?'_ He thought to himself with a confused expression, staring off into a random direction. Shrugging it off, he'll have to figure that out later. First he had to check on this person to see if he was still alive. Standing over the blonde, he crouches down and checks his pulse.

 _'Good. Still alive.'_ Picking up the native, he lungs him over his shoulder and carries him off the ridge. He would question him when he wakes.

* * *

 _ **(Minutes later)**_

* * *

"Ughhh." Folan groaned. "My damn head! What happened?" Placing a hand on his forehead, feeling a rather large bump. And what was he laying on? furs? But the last thing he could remember was a troll grabbing both his shoulders and-

"You insulted what you call a troll, and it sent you into unconsciousness. You would've been dead if it wasn't for me. " A stoic voice answered his question.

Folan wasn't expecting a person to answer his question, and that accent; what was it? Slowly raising his head, he glances at the figure who was sitting in front of the fire. He wasn't able to get a good look seeing as how his saviour had his back to him, he was shirtless, and looked strong; sporting a rather muscular back.

"W-Who are you?" Folan asked, rising from his laying position with a hand on his head, the Uchiha replied.

"Who I am is irrelevant. All you need to know is I saved your life, and I have questions that need to be answered." He said without a care in the world, sharpening his elven blade with a triangular whetstone, which could be seen by Folan.

"Never thought an elf would save my life." He said sounding a bit surprised; but this made Sasuke stop what he was doing. "Elf?" He asked questionably. Though this surprised Folan that he didn't know what a elf was. This had to be an foreigner, he had to at least know what an elf was.

"You know, pointed ears, noticeable high cheekbones… stuck up attitude?" He said that last part with spitefulness, which was directed at the Uchiha, not liking his attitude or behavior so far. Although he had to admit, this stranger looked elven, the choice of weaponry, his hair was strange and was defying gravity. Even his accent made him sound elven; making himself remember the first time he saw one and how they sounded during a raid on the continent. He was brought out of his thoughts when he seen the stranger rose to his full height. Fuck he was tall, a staggering six feet or so inches.

"Bloody hell you're..." Folan uttered to himself, wait, were his eye's black? What is he? Seeing the raven haired stranger standing there, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Trivial." Was all the Uchiha said looking down on the blonde male who's eye's were wide open. "First question. Where am I?" Sasuke asked.

"You seriously-" Folan was interrupted.

"Answer." The Uchiha said with demand in his voice and annoyance.

"S-Skellige. We're on the island of Undvik. How do you not know that outsider?" He said quickly, disliking the fact that a stranger was talking down to him.

"Last question." Sasuke said, ignoring the question that was shot at him.

Folan was seriously not liking this person's tone. It was like he was being treated like a child. He didn't have to take this! He was a Skelliger! The Uchiha letted out a small breath seeing the blonde's face turn red.

Folan yelled "Listen here you! I will not be disrespected by some-" He was cut off yet again.

"Where is the nearest settlement?" Sasuke said, completely disregarding the fuming blonde. Folan sighed heavily, calming down while staring at the ground; feeling stressed.

"Undvik has been abandoned for sometime ever since the giants invaded it. My brothers were supposed to help Hjalmar, our future king, take it back from the giants. So there are no villages on this island. All but a abandoned." He said, almost sounding lost since everything did not go according to plan, nearly losing his entire crew; himself included.

Sasuke had to ask about this future king, he had to understand the politics of this strange world as soon as possible. It would be very beneficial down the road.

"Future king?" He asked.

"Yes, Hjalmar. At the moment there is moot being held on Ard Skellige, main island, on who our next king will be. And there are multiple contenders for the crown. Hjalmar wanted to prove that he was worthy, so he gathered some lads, and headed here. To reclaim the island and increase his influence for the crown." He finished. Sasuke pried a little more on why this blonde was here.

"Judging by the tone of your voice, everything fell apart as soon as you landed on here?" He asked, Folan replied. "Yes, even before we got on the damn island. Our navigator crashed our ship into a rock, all the while we were being attacked by sirens." Folan said.

"Sirens?" Sasuke asked. "Winged sea creatures, will pull you to the depths of the sea if given the chance." Folan responded.

Changing the subject Sasuke asked another question. "If you came here with a full crew, how did you get separated?" He asked.

"One of our guys took the horn while I was on watch, this horn is special, capable of knocking sirens dead out of the air. Handy really. I tracked him down, and killed the traitor. But before I could even so much as scratch my arse, three trolls came out of nowhere. They dragged me here, and then I woke up to be seeing you." Folan finished.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, holding up his sword, inspecting it. "I see. Your friends?" He asked, turning his blade.

"Scattered, dead, I don't know. Though I wager that Hjalmar is still kicking. He's stubborn that way, just like his sister." Folan said while getting up slowly to sit by the fire; walking past the tall Uchiha who asked another question.

"His sister?" Asked the Uchiha.

"Aye, his sister, Cerys an Craite. Bet'ya she's probably made a claim to the throne. Courageous that one, hmph." Folan said while warming his hands near the fire.

"But let me ask you this stranger. Why does all of this matter to you?" Folan asked, sounding a bit more serious.

The Uchiha answered. "Call it, natural curiosity."

Folan didn't like how he just evaded his question yet again, frowning at the fire. "I hope they're okay." He said to himself.

While Folan was standing by the fire, Sasuke turned his attention to the chest from earlier. Walking towards it, he crouches down to look through it's contents. Finding a large black bear pelt, leather bracers, long pieces of straps, and a book. Finding it interesting, he picks it up, wiping away the dust on the cover. Reading the title, it says.

"Manticore, myth or legend?" Sasuke utters to himself, turning a few pages. He wasn't able to read the author's name as it was illegible. He was soon interrupted by Folan when he asked him another question.

"Listen, I know I'm not asking for much. But it would be nice to know your name stranger, I'll be sure to tell the others what you did for me. So... What's your name?" he said, looking at Sasuke with the corner of his eye.

Now when Folan said that, something clicked in Sasuke's head. For some odd reason, he wanted his name to be a secret, he wanted to be in the shadows and not be noticed, his instincts told him so. He felt like this would give him an advantage in this strange world. So he concluded using an alias. As this would make his future enemies harder to identify him; or so he thought. He looks at Folan with the corner of his calculating eye, and shuts the book closed.

" _Manticore_." Sasuke said in monotone.

Folan smiled a little, finally knowing the name of his savior. "Scary name you got there, it suits'ya. Names Folan." He said, turning his attention to the fire again.

"Listen, _Manticore_. I know you saved my life and I owe you. But I have no other option at the moment. I need your help again." Folan asked with hope in his voice. He had to see if his brethren were still alive.

"What do I get in return?" Sasuke said, standing up to his full height. Folan replied. "Gold, fame, maybe respect. Or some better clothes." he said. Sasuke didn't really care for fame or respect, but he could use some better clothes and gold. You couldn't get anything in life without money. He needed a better weapon as well. Sasuke replied.

"Adequate. I guess." Sasuke said. Folan was a bit confused. "Adeq-wha?" He said, rotating his head to Manticore. "Acceptable, or in terms of quality and quantity." Sasuke answered boredly. Folan didn't see the sense in this word.

"Than why didn't you just say-... Nevermind. We need to go to our camp site. There's a chance that they're still there. Or if they're even still alive…" He said with faith.

"Thank you… for saying yes." Folan said quietly.

"Don't mention it." Sasuke said taking a seat.

The blonde replied immediately. "No seriously, thank you. You don't understand how much this means to me In Skellige, this goes beyond honor, I'm indebted to you outsi- _Manticore_." Folan said, quickly correcting himself while looking at the Uchiha, expecting a response; but only got a bored look in return. Glaring, he turns away.

Ignoring the glare sent his way, Sasuke grabs the straps he found earlier and starts to wrap his leg, starting from the mid-calf and all the down the center of his foot, leaving the heel exposed; he did this to the other leg as well. Getting up, he puts pressure on his foot, checking for any nuisances.

The tight straps still holding in place. Perfect fit. Walking over to the chest, he lifts the black pelt; inspecting it. Finally figuring out what he wanted to do with it, he asks Folan a question.

"Folan, do you have a knife?" He said getting up and looking at him. He replies, looking at the Uchiha with a questionable gaze.

"Yeah, why do ask?" He said. "Give it to me." Sasuke replied bluntly. Folan tried to put his foot down but gave up. "You know, you can start- ah forget it. Take it already." He finished, taking out his knife and tossing it to _Manticore_ ; who caught it by the handle with a flip.

Looking for rope, Sasuke glances around the cave, remembering the mast, he makes his way to the collapsed poll. Walking past the smashed in troll skull, he crouches down by the wooden poll. Using the knife he got, he cuts some of the salvageable pieces of rope and wraps it up. Putting the knife between his teeth, he gather the rope with both hands and goes back to the chest. Throwing the rope down, he gets on his knees and grabs the black pelt again. Using the knife, he skillfully makes insertion cuts along the edges of the bear pelt. Putting the knife down, he reaches for the rope, using the ends of the rope, he slips them through the holes he just made. This went along the the pelt's edges until it reached the end. Getting up again, he wraps the pelt around his waist. Tying the ends of the rope into a small knot. Looking down on himself, he realized it was in the way of leg movement. Picking up the knife, he cuts the pelt into four pieces of small strips, making him more agile.

Folan was tired of waiting, they had to move. Now. "Alright. We should get a move on." Turning around, he was a bit surprised to see _Manticore's_ new look. Who was currently tying the bracers on his forearm.

"Someone's resourceful." He said, crossing his arms. "Can I have my knife back?" Folan asked. Sasuke tossed the knife as his response. When Sasuke finished tying his brown faded bracers, he picked up his sharpened sword and slipped it through the rope on the right of his waist. Which made his opponents think he was going to draw his weapon with his left hand, but rather his right. Tactical advantage really.

Sasuke looks at Folan. "Let's move."

* * *

 _ **(Four hours later)**_

* * *

"More blood. They went through here." Sasuke said, crouching down, looking at the tracks that led into the cave.

Folan cursed "Shit. I hope they're alright." muttering to himself. Sasuke didn't comment, getting up, he enters the cave with a hand on his sword; Folan followed in toe.

Following the trail of blood, the duo come across a cliff in the dark cave. Folan leans over the edge with the small lantern; whistling. "Water looks deep, we can probably jump in." Sasuke stays quiet. Folan then hooks his lantern to his belt, than jumps. While Folan did that, Sasuke holds his sword with a firm grip and jumps. Taking a breath before he lands.

As Sasuke opens his eyes, he looks up to the surface of the water and swims. Following Folan to the edge of the pool of water.

Drying off, they come across a headless corpse of an erynia. "Clean cut." Folan said. Sasuke was curious about this creature. "It's not a siren. What is it?" Sasuke asked, looking at Folan.

Folan looked at _Manticore_ a bit surprised. "Aye, it's not. Erynia is what we call them," He answered, but was curious on how Manticore knew that. "how did you know?" Sasuke got close the headless body.

"Because you mentioned sirens were sea creatures. They would have scales and a leathered wings. This, erynia, has feathers, not scales." Sasuke finished in monotone. "Perceptive of you." Folan said with his arms crossed. "But we should keep going." Sasuke responded by taking lead. Climbing a few ridges.

Reaching the top, Sasuke sees a large blood stain. Figuring it wasn't human. Keeping his pace, he creeps around the corner, using caution. Since he can hear the high pitched shrill coming from another cavern; which was a few feet above him and was accessible.

While Sasuke was scouting, Folan managed to finally get the lid open on one of the barrels they past by. Reaching in, he pulls out a large gray wool shirt. He calls out his companion. "Hey! _Manticore_!" Folan yelled in a hushed voice.

"Put this on ya damn showoff!" Folan said with sarcasm, throwing the shirt at Sasuke; who caught it without looking.

Thinking he would catch him off guard, Folan scoffs. "So... See anything?" He said, watching Manticore walking towards him.

"Need your knife again." The Uchiha demanded, ignoring the question that was said. Sighing, Folan complied. Watching the tall male take the knife to the sleeves of the dark gray shirt. Curious, he asks a question.

"Why are you doing that? It's meant to keep your arms warm." He said, not sure if the cold didn't bother him or if he was stupid. Skellige was dangerous if you weren't dressed properly.

"Sleeves are too baggy. It'll get in the way during a fight." Sasuke said, sounding like he spoke from experience.

Folan sighed. "Not sure if I should say that's good thinking, or it's just plain stupid. Cold might kill you first."

Folan commented, shaking his head at what he thought was arrogance coming from a foreigner. Sasuke finished what he was doing and hands the knife back; putting on the tight shirt that had a V-neck; which also did little effort to hide his muscular physique. Folan had to add his two cents.

"Careful _Manticore_. Don't let the ladies see you wearing that." Smirking at this stranger's sense of fashion. He wasn't surprised when he didn't get a response.

"You talk too much."

Folan spoke too soon. Caught off guard by the comment, he sends a glare at the Uchiha's retreating form.

* * *

 _ **(Later on that late afternoon)**_

* * *

"Footprints, they continue up into the mountain." Sasuke stated, crouching down. They were getting close to finding Hjalmar. They his tracks through the abandoned mine. Also finding out where almost the entire crew went. All killed and Impaled by large wooden stakes; left for later to eat. Folan was angered by the sight of his friends being strung up in the large hut. It made him more determined to kill the ice giant, and finding Hjalmar.

They were beside a small hut with a dock by the river. A dirt trail led up into the mountain, going to the ruins of Dorve. A major settlement in Undvik; completely abandoned.

Folan looked up into the mountain. "We're close. I can feel it." Gripping his bow tighter. "Let's go!" He said a little louder, breaking into a small jog.

 _'Hang in there Hjalmar.'_ Folan thought to himself, a little worried. He didn't want to lose another close friend, not another.

Sasuke sighed, following him.

* * *

A siren yelled, it's shrill piercing the sky, sounding feminine but could tell it wasn't human. Diving in on its victim, it reaches out to rip out its victim's throat.

As the claws were about to make contact, Hjalmar sidesteps the siren. Running the sword into the siren's wing, earning a scream from the siren as it crashes into the ground. Running up to it, he stabs the sword into the siren's spine. Killing it instantly.

His victory was short lived, when another siren swooped down behind him; body checking him into the ground. Hjalmar than elbows the siren in the jaw, stunning it for a few seconds. Looking over to his sword that he drops, he reaches out for it and grabs it. He than brings the sword into the sirens shoulder. Drawing large amounts of blood onto him. Pushing the dead siren off him and getting up. Feeling winded from the fight, he didn't see the third siren come up from his blindside. Knocking him down.

Grunting, Hjalmar then tries to bring the bloodied sword into the siren, but the siren wasn't dumb. Scretching, she holds down both of Hjalmar's hands.

 _'This is it huh.'_ Hjalmar thought to himself; with sadness.

 _'Death by a plough'n siren.'_ The siren yells in victory, bringing down its large fangs to Hjalmar's throat. Closing his eyes, he prepares for his death. He was too weak to do anything. But the sound of an flying arrow interrupted his last thought. Piercing the siren's skull. He also heard the sound of steel cutting flesh and squirting blood.

Did somebody survive the onslaught? He was convinced that he was the sole survivor, that everyone was either killed or scattered. He opened his eyes to the site of an arrow buried in the siren's skull, lying beside him. Odd, he couldn't hear anything… Only the sound of bells. Slowly turning his head, he can see Folan yelling at someone. What was he saying? Or better yet, who was he yelling at? He saw Folan pointing at a group of incoming sirens, but he had his head facing the opposite direction. Was he looking at someone? Rising his head slowly, he looks into the distance and sees a tall raven haired stranger dancing.

Wait… Dancing? Or was he attacking four sirens at once with ease. With deadly grace… His attacks, they were… Inhuman. Aye, they were vicious, like a wolf. An untamable wolf. A black wolf.

Hjalmar was entranced with how Sasuke fought the sirens. And there was more coming. He then watches Sasuke sidestepping a siren, all the while running the blade along it's body. Seeing a siren flying in behind him, he was suprised to this stranger do a quick spin, bring his foot to the sirens jaw; probably dislocating it.

But the stranger wasn't finished. He than grabs it by the tail, flipping it on it's back, curbstomping it's head. He than twist his torso around, bringing the elven blade up; stabbing another siren in the head. Three sirens took to attacking, flying at high speed towards the raven haired with their claws drawn. Dodging the first siren, Sasuke grabs the second siren by the wrist. Using its momentum against it; whipping it's body in front of him. The third siren didn't have time to think before it ran its claws deep into her own sister's chest. Sasuke brought his sword down on the third siren, splitting it's head in half. Turning his attention to the first siren that was ready to pounce, he wasn't surprised to see one of Folan's arrows hitting it between the ribs.

That was the last siren they just killed. Sasuke glances around the field that was littered with bodies, surrounding Folan and him. A few layed next to a person named Hjalmar; noticing Folan running towards him. Seeing how the situation was under control, Sasuke figured he'd scout ahead. He turns to walk deeper into the village.

Folan runs to Hjalmar, crouching beside him. "Hjalmar, you alright?!" He said with a bit of worry, seeing the bloodied wounds.

He replies. "Mm, aye. J-Just flesh wounds really." He said. Folan shakes his head.

"Flesh wounds he says. Come on, let's get you patched up." Folan said, lifting Hjalmar to his feet.

Bringing him somewhere to sit. Folan sets Hjalmar down near a few broken barrels, next to a broken hut; claimed by the harsh weather. As Folan was bandaging Hjalmar's torso, he asks a question. "So, what happened when I was on a man hunt?" Folan said working the bandage.

"Crew was attacked by a swarm of sirens. As we neared the mountains, that's when we came across the giant. The rest died in the mines." Hjalmar stated defeated, continuing his speech.

"Knew we shouldn't have listen to Vigi." Hjalmar said while Folan ties a knot on his bandage, stopping the bleeding.

"Me too, but it's too late now. We need to kill the giant." Folan said getting up, offering a hand to Hjalmar, who takes it.

"Thought you'd take your scrawny arse back to Ard Skellige." Hjalmar remarked with a smirk. Folan crosses his arms. "Please, like I'd let you have all the glory." Folan said with a thin smile.

Hjalmar replied with a comment. "Hehe, oh sorry, how could I forget. You want to get into Cerys's pants." Hjalmar said with a smug face, making the blonde flush. Folan punches Hjalmar's arm playfully.

Hjalmar also remembered something. "Jokes aside, where's your companion? Or better yet, how did you find a man like that? Fella fought like a demon." Hjalmar asks. Folan looks into a different direction, pausing; trying to find the words. Looking back at Hjalmar, he starts from the beginning.

"His name is _Manticore_. I never found him, he found me. After chasing down a traitor, I was ambushed by three trolls. Later I was taken to a cave and was about to be thrown into a boiling pot. Everything went black." Folan took a breath, sounding rather annoyed, he continues his story. By this point, Hjalmar was immersed in his friend's story so far, suspense building up on this stranger already.

Folan continues. "I than woke up to that man sharpening his blade. Man saved me from those trolls. But then questions me, asking where he was, and where the nearest village was. It was obvious that he was a foreigner, because he asked questions about Skellige, who was incharge, what were our politics like." Folan was interrupted by Hjalmar.

"Why the hell would he asked that?" He asked, Folan answered. "I know, but what was more weird that it sounded like he wasn't even from continent. Like he's some stranger to this world... And those damn eyes..." Folan finished that last part quietly.

Hjalmar whistles. "Wow, quite the tale. I'll be sure to-" Hjalmar was interrupted when Folan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hjalmar, I know he saved me. But that man is too damn mysterious!" Folan said with narrowed his eyes at him. "Trust me you'll be on your guard? He's dangerous Hjalmar." Folan finished.

Hjalmar was surprised to see Folan like this. He rarely saw his best friend like this. He would trust his friend's advice.

"Aye folan, I will." Hjalmar finally replied.

Folan sighed thankfully. "Thank you." Folan removes his hand from his friend's shoulder. Hjalmar was about to ask Folan about _Manticore's_ eyes when something caught his attention.

"As for where he is…" Folan trails off on his words, looking for Manticore around the abandoned village. But something caught his attention. Hjalmar looks around as well.

"Uh, Folan, do you feel that?" Hjalmar said, feeling a bit alarmed.

Folan replies, drawing his bow. "Aye, I do."

As to what Hjalmar and Folan were referring to, it was the distant tremors they felt in the ground; getting closer and closer. And they also heard something in the distance… Screaming? It sounded familiar too.

The duo walk in the center of the village; weapons drawn. The stomping was getting closer and so was the screaming. Though was happened next made time slow down for a moment. It was Sasuke, who looked annoyed, leaping over a ruined hut, holding no one but Vigi the Loon himself; who was screaming like a newborn child in his arms. And behind them was someone who completely obliterates the hut, was none other than the Giant of Undvik himself.

Hjalmar's sole reason he was here. And it was chasing Sasuke who was in mid air, carrying Vigi. Hjalmar and Folan yell in sync. "Vigi!" They yelled, getting into a stance.

Sasuke sticks the landing, and slides on the dirt. Dropping Vigi on the ground. Who runs behind Folan and Hjalmar.

Folan remarks. "Vigi you little shit! Where were you?!" Folan yelled, not daring to take his eyes off the giant in front of them. Vigi responded "Fuck off Folan! While you ran away I busy hunting down the giant!" He said with annoyance in his tone, but Hjalmar had enough.

"Shut it! Both of you! The giant is front of us, it's the reason we're all here!" Hjalmar yelled, walking up beside Sasuke; looking at him. But went quiet when he noticed something rather odd, it made him pause on what he was about to say.

It was this man's eye's. They were onyx, black as night. Sasuke looks at Hjalmar with the corner of his eyes, raising an eyebrow on why this man was staring at him.

"B-Back us up?" Hjalmar asked, looking up at the tall male. The Uchiha replies stoically, not caring for the giant in front of them.

"Wouldn't be here otherwise." Was all he said, making Hjalmar smile a little. Having this stranger at his side made him feel confident on taking down this whoreson.

Sasuke looks back at the giant, whose roaring and slamming his fists into the destroyed hut. He draws silver, twirling it in reverse grip. "I'll create an opening, while you and Vigi follow in through." Was all the Uchiha said before he breaks into a sprint towards the giant.

Hjalmar snorts at the Uchiha.

"Cocky bastard. Vigi!" Hjalmar said looking behind him.

"Yes?!" Vigi answered. Hjalmar barked. "Take Folan's sword. With me!" Folan added on. "While you two attack, I'll gather some arrows from these sirens!"

Hjalmar replied "Whatever! Hurry up!" Charging little ways behind Sasuke with Vigi in toe.

The giant sees the attackers advancing, but it was the tall raven haired male he was more cautious about. Flailing his arms, he roars and charges. Making the ground shake with every step it took.

Sasuke was nearing the giant at a good pace, seeing the giant going in for a left hook, he swiftly dodges it, running the reversed blade along the inside of the arm, exposing the muscles beneath the skin; making the giant roar, which was mixed with pain and anger. Sasuke than did a roll between the giant's legs.

He was about to follow up on his next step, when the giant recovered faster than he originally thought. He than saw it swing it's right arm at him.

But the Uchiha was faster, seeing a wooden pole next to him, he jumps and puts one foot on the pole, as the arm was about to make contact, Sasuke uses his momentum and whips his leg. Making his entire body spin over the giant's arm that destroyed the large wooden pole and nearby objects in its aerial attack. Sasuke lands back on his feet, lunging, he throws the blade into a piercing position, stabbing the giant in the stomach, making a weak spot in the thick skin.

The giant roared in rage, taking a step back. He retaliates by trying to grab the Uchiha with his left hand. Who evaded by jumping on his arm.

Running up the arm, Sasuke leaps from it, dragging the blade along the giant's face; who fliched.

Sasuke with his free hand, grabs the giant's large brow as leverage, and lands on the giant's head. Throwing the sword into a reverse grip, he stabs it; but the skull was too thick for his blade. Trying to pull the blade out, the sword snaps in half from the stress.

 _'Shit!'_ Sasuke cursed mentally to himself. As he was about to jump off, the giant brings up his large hand faster than Sasuke predicted, catching him off guard and then sent flying into a nearby hut. Crashing through the straw roof and onto the wooden flooring. Knocking the wind out of him.

"Fuck!" Hjalmar curses aloud, seeing Manticore crashing through a house. Though he takes advantage of the fact that the giant had its back facing him. Doing his famous skellige roar, he raises the blade, and slashes at the back, Vigi did same as well, slashing the flesh where it was weakest.

But the giant went on the offensive, raising his foot, he stomps the ground, creating a small tremor. Knocking down the two skelligers off their feet. Vigi was the first to recover, grabbing his sword, he runs towards the giant, slashing at the giant's leg; but Vigi was too slow to process what the giant did. He was than sent flying into a horse stable which was fortunately filled with old hay.

Folan just finished scavenging his arrows from the dead sirens; also seeing what happened to Vigi; Folan curses. "Damnit Vigi you little shit!" He said, knocking an arrow.

"Don't forget about me ya'cunt!" Folan yelled letting the arrow fly. The arrow whistles through the air, making contact with the giant's neck; making it growl.

The Giant of Undvik snaps his head towards the archer in the distance, he was about to charge when Hjalmar ran his sword through the large wound on his back.

This made the giant more pissed off, it than tried to smack Hjalmar away but ducks under his swipe attack. The giant was hit again with another volley of arrows.

It was than Vigi's turn to make his presence known, he does a battle cry, charging the giant, stabbing his knee with all of his effort. The giant kneeled down in pain, grabbing Hjalmar and throwing him into Vigi. Stunning them.

Folan sighed heavily, this was last arrow. Letting loose, it flies. But the ogroid saw this coming; it raises his bone gauntlet stopping the arrow that was aimed for his head. The giant gets up, staggering a bit.

Folan cursed. "Oh shi-" the giant roars, piercing the sky. It charges, feet stomping, ground shaking. It then grabs a wooden pole from a horse stable as it was running. He raises the pole over his head, ready to crush the archer.

It was Folan's turn to run, but as he was turning around, he trips over a dead siren and fall on his face.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly, he gets back up in a struggle, he makes a run for a nearby hut. The stomping was getting louder and louder, he could almost feel it breath down his neck.

Folan doesn't bother to open the door, he instead body checks the door and lands on the floor. Crashing through the house, the giant brings down the wooden post, narrowly missing Folan. Tearing off a large piece of the roof open, the giant roars and raises the pole again. Folan crawls back, this was it; there was nowhere else to hide or run. He was about to close his eyes when he saw a familiar figure in the air.

With…

 _'A shovel?!' Folan thought loudly._

Sasuke jumps off the edge of the roof, flying right over the giant. Time seemed to slow down yet again, when Sasuke was right above the giant's head, bringing the shovel over his head; his heart skipped a beat.

Lub-dub.

Sasuke swings with all of his energy and the momentum he built up, he brings the shovel down on the piece of steel sticking out; like a hammer and nail. Sasuke hits the shard of his broken sword that was stuck in the giant's head, and sends it through the tough skull; piercing the brain. Killing it instantly and making the piece of the elven blade stick out the jaw. It collapsed, landing near Folan who nearly had an heart attack.

Sasuke jumps down from the giant's, having his hands on his knees; panting from the fight. His back was killing him from when he was sent flying into the hut earlier.

Folan utters to himself. "You killed it… With a damn shovel!" He said, getting up. Silence in the air for a few moments. Until Hjalmar and Vigi made their presence known.

Snapping around the corner of the hole in the wall with a battle cry, which died down immediately when they realized the giant was dead.

"Aaaagggghhhh!-aaaa-It's dead…" Vigi said to Hjalmar, sounding a bit surprised and disappointed; since he wasn't the one who landed the killing blow.

Hjalmar eyes widen a bit, he runs around the giant and past Sasuke, making sure Folan was okay. "Folan! You alright?" He asked.

"Aye, I am. _Manticore_ came in at last minute, saved me yet again." Folan said with relief, the trio looked at Sasuke, who had his back towards them. Folan added on. "Manticore was the one who landed the killing blow. He killed it! With a damn shovel!" Folan said amused.

Hjalmar and Vigi looked at Folan with surprise. "A shovel?!" Hjalmar said with disbelief.

"Aye, a shovel." Folan said again.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, he just stands there, staring down at the slayed beast. Silence greets the group for a few moments, before Hjalmar breaks into a small chuckle. Turning into a full below laugh. Vigi and Folan start to chuckle as well, than turning into a laugh: looking amongst themselves. Moments passed before the group laugh started to die down. Hjalmar looks at Sasuke who just turned around looking at him.

"I trust a reward is in line?" Was all Sasuke said.

This caught Hjalmar and Vigi off guard, since the Loon didn't know about the black eyes- while Hjalmar didn't expect Manticore to be upfront about his payment. Vigi shifts, leaning into Hjalmar's ear.

"Uhh, Hjalmar? His eyes-" Vigi asked nervously, but was cut off.

"I know Vigi." Hjalmar replied in a obvious whisper. But seriously though, was money all this outsider cared about? He just killed a giant that terrorized Skellige for a century.

He answered. "Aye, but, why are you in a rush to get payed?" Hjalmar asked, while Folan and Vigi shared a look. Sasuke evaded the question. "I need to find information on something."

Folan tried to pry. "Information on what?" He asked. Sasuke didn't exactly answer the question, but did reply. "Nothing in particular." The Uchiha evaded, asking another one.

"Is there a library in your village that I can use?" He said.

This was an odd request, it made Vigi comment. "A Library!… You go'n kill a damn giant for a reward! Only to ask for some damn books in return?!" Hjalmar looked back at Vigi who stiffened.

Looking back at Sasuke, he grants his request.

"Aye, I could let you use our library." Hjalmar said, then looks at the giant who has a piece of a sword sticking out it's jaw, he adds on to what Sasuke wants.

"I'll assume you want a sword too?" Hjalmar asked Sasuke, who nods. Hjalmar then looks at Sasuke's attire and comments

"And some better clothes too?" Sasuke nods again. Hjalmar laughs a little, and stretches his hand out for a handshake.

"Welcome to Skellige _Manticore_!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Finally got the first bit done. But hey, I have to ask. Didn't Sasuke leave his home world with fatal injuries and an zetsu arm? Huh… Interesting how the Skelligers didn't notice a pale looking arm at all. I'm also curious on what's going to happen when our shinobi runs into a certain raven haired sorceress. Oh, I have a pretty good excuse for why there isn't a language barrier, but that would be spoiling if I told. Constructive criticism welcomed.

 **Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends in High Places

**Greetings**

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, back with another chapter, slow pace this time. Originally wanted this chapter to be long but thought _oh well._ Seeing some good feedback and some questions; that's what I like. Let get into it.

 **Q:** How old is Sasuke and Ciri in this story?

 **A:** According to timeline on wiki, the starting of the game _TW3_ which is in the year 1272 and a bit of math, Ciri is considered 19. As for Sasuke, I'm just gonna throw in a random number and say he's currently 21.

 **Q:** What happened to Kusanagi?

 **A:** Sasuke did not retrieve the legendary sword yet for future plot purposes. Glad you noticed that little detail.

Nothing else to add,

 _Enjoy._

* * *

"Ess'tedd, esse creasa."- Eredin Breacc Glas

* * *

As Hjalmar held his hand out for a handshake, Sasuke just stood there. Holding his calculating gaze towards Hjalmar. Awkward silence greeting the group.

...

Hjalmar retracts his hand.

"Anyways," He quickly said, continuing. "We need to find a boat." Looking at his friends behind him.

Folan agreed. "Aye, there should one by the beach we crashed on." He said, earning a sigh of relief from Vigi while Hjalmar made a quick observation about how much time they had left in the day.

"Than we have a way off this damn island, and we should hurry. It's getting late." Hjalmar finished, looking at the hazy orange sky; it was nearing nighttime. After saying that, the trio started their trek towards the abandoned mines.

Sasuke stalked behind the group, slowing down a bit. _Noticing a thick fog rolling in on the bay below the village, as well as a sudden coldness in the air._

He narrowed his eyes, but continued his slow pace.

* * *

The moon was full that night, the wind was strong between the mountains of Kaer Trolde, coming into Trolde Harbor. However this didn't bother the _Wild Boar of the Sea_ , who was also referred to as, Crach _an Craite_. He was currently in the harbor, standing on a platform overlooking the sea; with spyglass in hand looking out into the distance. Putting the spyglass down, he sighs to himself, almost worryingly; looking out into the cold midnight.

It's been almost three days since Hjalmar left for his giant slaying trip, and Cerys just recently disappeared off to somewhere Freya knows what. Hjalmar was strong alright, but even he had his limits, one of these days that stubbornness was going to get him hurt... Or worse. And let's not even get started on Cerys. She was probably way more worse than Hjalmar, the amount of courageous she had in her could rival himself in his youth.

Crach pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh.

"Ugh, these damn kids, they're gonna send me to an early grave." Crach muttered to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him, and the sound of a staff being tapped on the wooden planks. Looking, Crach was greeted by the sight of his most trusted adviser on matters of magic and who he considered a friend; Ermion.

They nodded at each other. Crach looks off into the distance again with his hands on the railing, while Ermion takes his place at his Jarl's side. Moments of silence pass by along with the strong winds. Before the druid exchanges a few words.

"My Jarl, you needn't worry about them. I'm sure they're fine." Ermion said. Crach replied with worry in his voice.

"It's my job to worry. I'm their father after all." Crach said, adding on.

"They're all that I have left, in this damn world." He finished gripping the wooden rails harder than he thought.

The druid gently puts his hand on Crach's shoulder, who looks at back at him.

"I understand your frustrations Crach, but you need rest. You've been up here ever since Hjalmar and Cerys left for their quest." He finished, removing his hand as well; Crach draws a small breath, having that distant look in his eyes.

"I knew this day would come Ermion. I could never prepare myself for it." He said. While Ermion looks off into the distance as well.

"No parent can Crach. We can only stand by and support them." Ermion said, with memories of Cirilla flooding in like a Skellige storm.

Another silent moment passes them, while the wind started to die down; making the sound of tidewater rushing against the rocks below louder. Crach took a deep breath in before saying something.

"I need a drink. Coming?" He asked, looking at the druid who then nods.

* * *

1272, the median of Blathe, the fifteenth point of the equinox star. And if someone were to know the translation of Blathe from the elvish calendar in the common tongue, they would have understand that it was the middle of spring; a couple of weeks or so into May. Things were looking up in Visima, in spite of wartime as well as the second outbreak of the Catriona plague.

It was currently dark at the royal Palace of Visima, rather quiet during the full moon, ominously so. Only a handful of people were up at this hour, one for example, Yennefer of Vengerberg.

The jet black haired sorceress was in her luxurious room that gifted to her by her Majesty's grace. She was currently packing her belongings, preparing her trip to Skellige. When she was informed by the royal court that there was an immense magical explosion in the nordic isles, she some how knew it was related to her adoptive daughter, Ciri. Call it maternal instincts, and they didn't fail her thus far. So she made it her mission to go there; even if she wasn't ordered by Emhyr var Emreis.

Yennefer stopped was she doing and put a hand on her forehead, sighing. She hasn't even arrived in Skellige and she was already starting to stress out. Rubbing her neck, she glances across the room, staring at an object in particular.

 _'A shame we couldn't stay together for a bit longer.'_ Yennefer thought to herself letting out a small breath. She was than interrupted from her little perved thought when someone knocked on her door.

Walking towards it from across the room, she leans on the door.

"Who goes there may I ask?" Yennefer asked with royalty in her voice, it wouldn't be wise to sound snobby; seeing as how she was still in a palace. The person stated his identity, with a thick Nilfgaardian accent that was muffled because of the heavy oak door.

"Morvran Voorhis, Madam Yennefer." The General replied.

The sorceress relaxed a bit than opened the door. She was greeted by a set of strong steel blue eyes, with a pointed nose, and a strong jawline that went well with his dirty blonde hair; traits popular among Nilfgaardian ethnicity. Particularly in _House of Voorhis_ , a house of nobility. The General sported a black braced leather jacket, that had drapery starting at his waist going down, ending right above calf. And had a standard set of Nilfgaardian gauntlets. The general nodded at the sorceress in respect.

"Apologies if I disturbed you Sorceress Yennefer." Morvran said with nobility, to which the hundred year old sorceress replied.

"No need, I was just packing my belongings general Voorhis." She said softly. But the General was quick to correct her.

"Please Madam Yennefer, we are alone, you may call me Morvr-" Yennefer cut him off, dropping the formality tone.

"Just Yennefer Morvran," She said leaning in the frame of the door.

"Madam makes me feel old." She smirked, while the General chuckled at the irony.

Although Yennefer was curious as to why he was here. "Mm, may I ask why you are here Morvran? I thought business was concluded between the Emperor and I." She asked with curiosity.

"And indeed you two were. However, something has been brought to our attention that's related to your trip to Skellige." He continued, noticing Yennefer raising her eyebrow.

"And I personally wanted to get you for the meeting being held." Yen nodded in response.

"I see, shall we?" She asked, to which the General replied.

"Right this way." He moved to the side, gesturing with his hand for her to step by him.

The duo than navigated their way through the palace, passing by and through well lit hallways and rooms as well as some guards. With time, they finally reached their destination, a small flight of stairs going up to a large wooden door; which was being guarded by a couple of Nilfgaardian knights. And as the guards saw the General approach, they stepped aside to let him and Yennefer through. The sound of clanking armour heard in the process.

As the couple entered the large room, the door behind them slammed shut; echoing across the large room.

Yennefer bowed respectively, while General Voorhis left the sorceress side and took his place beside the Emperor. Who was sitting in his chair, reading a script on the parchment he was holding in his hand, while his other hand was in a fist, resting under his chin.

"Your Imperial Majesty." She said aloud, though she only received silence in return. The Emperor was silent, too engrossed in the letter he was reading.

Yennefer was slightly getting irritated, one of the few things she couldn't stand. Her time being wasted and being ignored. But she knew better not to show her irritation.

"Step forward, Yennefer." The Emperor commanded, throwing the paper he was reading on his desk. The sorceress than took a few steps towards the desk, but keeping silent about why she was here. Emhyr talked once in his low graveled voice.

"Just yesterday, some of my most trusted sorcerers detected something in the islands of Skellige, related to magic but not quite." He said, looking at Yennefer with his stern gaze. General Voorhis added on to what his Emperor was saying.

"More specifically, the island of Undvik. From our reports, that piece of land has been abandoned for quite sometime. Supposedly however, there is an elven ruin near the main point of the sudden flux of power." Voorhis said. Yennefer narrowed her eyes, thinking.

"I assume this sudden flux of power was not destructive? Rather a teleportation?" Yennefer inquired.

"Precisely." The Emperor answered.

Although Yennefer was curious why they said it was related to magic, yet it wasn't. "Hm, you said it was related to magic… Although it isn't?" She asked, looking at General Voorhis.

"Ah yes, we did a bit of research on our end and… We couldn't identify the origin of it. It's properties compared to magic you mages wield, is entirely different." He said.

"How so?" Yennefer asked inquisitively. General Voorhis hummed to himself. "How do I put this, magic is uh, light and, more pliable?" He was going to continue but Emhyr beat him to it.

"General. Perhaps it's best you just show her." He said, looking at Voorhis with the corner of his eye. Making the General reply quickly. "Of course, Your Grace."

Voorhis nodded, walking towards the back of the room, approaching another desk, he then lifts a cloth off of an small strong box, which had a bluish colour to it. Picking the small box up carefully, he makes his way back the Emperor's desk. Walking in front of the desk, he sets the small box down, opening it.

Though as soon as the box opened, Yennefer felt a small surge of power coming from the box he just opened. She than watched Morvran turn around, holding a crystal in his hand. It was jagged, and was shimmering in a deep blue azure. Yennefer was intrigued, and almost found it compelling.

"Our sorcerers saw the explosion come this way, and immediately prepared a crystal to try and capture some of the foreign energy for further study." Morvran added, bringing Yennefer out of her thoughts.

"May I?" Yennefer asked, wanting a closer inspection. Morvran nodded, taking a few steps closer to her, gently handing the crystal to her; who held it with both hands.

"Incredible. Even if the power is being suppressed by the crystal, the power is still immense." She said with awe.

"And poisonous." The General added.

Now Yen was more intrigued. "Poisonous?" She asked.

"You heard correct," Morvran said making gestures with his hand. "the foreign power is dangerous, if it were to enter a open wound. For both normal folk and, believe it or not, mages." He finished.

Yennefer inspected the crystal in her hand again, tracing the edges. She was curious on what could happen if she were to use it on a staff. Or a megascope. The possibilities were endless.

"Take it with you." Emhyr interposed. Yennefer brought her gaze to the Emperor's. "Your grace?" She asked questionably.

"I don't care much for weaponizing it. It'll be of more use to you." He said in his gravel voice.

"Our business in concluded. You may leave." Waving her off. Yennefer bowed respectively.

"Thank you, Your Grace." She than makes her way the door, opening it. But as she was about to step out of the door, Emhyr said one final piece before she left for Skellige.

"Yennefer. If whatever you find on that island endangers the Nilfgaardian Empire, eliminate it immediately, or if it's of interest bring it to me. I have a feeling that whatever transpired on Undvik is not related to Ciri." He said with certitude, and a stern gaze.

Yennefer bowed her head slightly. "Of course, Your Grace." She said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _ **(Much later on that night)**_

* * *

The fire crackled in the fireplace, lighting the large room in a orange flickering glow; while the two middle aged men who were sitting by it, watched in silence. One reached for a flagon of Mahakaman spirit, while the other raised his flagon of water to his dry lips, taking small gulps. Ermion however, wasn't much of a drinker, on the occasional blue moon, he wouldn't mind a cup or two. Though right now he wasn't in the mood to drink. But the person he was sitting next to, would say otherwise, watching his Jarl taking large gulps of the dwarves famous spirit.

Crach placed down his steel flagon on the small nightstand between them before vocalizing what he wanted to say. "I just hope Hjalmar and Cerys were far from the explosion when it happened." The said with worry.

"Don't fret Jarl, I'm sure they're safe." Ermion said once again, trying to soothe the worried Jarl, taking a sip of his water. He heard Crach sigh.

"Aye, maybe you're right. I'm making a big deal out of this." He said, drinking from the flagon.

"Although I would like it if they got their asses home now. The feast to select the next king is in two days." Crach added, making the druid chuckle.

Another silent moment greeted the two, the sound of the fire crackling increasing.

Ermion was about to bring up a memory he had about Ciri, but was interrupted when a an Craite guard barged into the room; panting heavily from the marathon he just did. Although Crach was the first person to say something.

"You better have a pretty good excuse for interrupting me an Craite." He said, emphasising the last part while getting up. The guardsman gulped a little, straightening his back.

"My King, Hjalmar's back!" He said, trying to catch his breath. "But he's badly injured!" He finished, not having enough time to dodge the King rushing past him; he was shoved to the ground. Ermion was not far behind Crach.

* * *

Crach shoved his way past a few skelligers who surrounded the herbalist's hut located below the mountain, in the village. The crowd moved to the side, realizing their Jarl was trying to get past.

When the Jarl finally got through the door, his throat hitched, seeing his only son laying on the bed, illy pale, and bloody.

Crach didn't bother looking at the group of healers, or the one who was washing blood away from his son's head. He simply asked how this happened to his son.

"What… What happened?" He asked worryingly, walking slowly towards the bed. One of the female healers spoke.

"The stranger who brought him in said it was pirates," Said one of the healers, currently wringing a cloth of blood over a bowl of water. "Also said he helped Hjalmar kill the ice giant on Undvik." She said.

"Mysterious fellow that one, oddly tall too." She added.

Crach knelt down beside his son, resting his head on the edge of his bed.

"Don't worry my King, your son lost a lot of blood, but he'll preserver." The healer comforted.

"Where is he?" The King demanded, the healer wasted no time in responding; but not phased by his demand.

"Tavern." The old woman said quietly.

Crach leaned over, kissing his son's forehead.

"Stay strong my son… It's too soon for you to leave." He uttered, before getting up.

* * *

The inn was quiet, unusually so. Since taverns in Skellige were constantly filled with rowdy villagers, warriors, from all ages who just wanted to get hammered and fall on their asses from laughter. But this night was different, very so. The only sound you could hear was the alcohol being downed, and mugs slammed on the wooden tables; or the odd cough or two from the skelligers. And the sounds of loud conversations were brought down to only whispers being passed along each other.

And, if you listened closely, you would've heard _"What the hell is a elf doing here",_ or _"We should teach this outsider a lesson"._ And if you wanted to listen for a less threatening conversation, _"You think he's good at gwent?"_.

As these whispers were being passed around, they didn't fall on deaf ears with Sasuke. Nor did he care. He just sat there, at the end of the room on the middle table. Drinking the water he ordered, tearing off small pieces of the bread he had. He was deep in thought. In fact, he was so immersed in his thought, that he didn't hear the door slam open.

Crach _an Craite_ stepped in with Ermion along with some of his guards. It didn't take long for Crach to single out Sasuke, by this point he had his sights dead on the Uchiha's backside; the tavern was completely silent beyond this point. The one person in the room didn't dare to pass gas.

Crach stepped forth, with each step loudly planted into the stone floor, echoing across the silent room; closing in on the Uchiha.

 _'Where's this man's coat?'_ Crach thought to himself, noting the young man's lack of clothing.

He was now right behind him, and has yet to notice a powerful man was standing right behind him.

Or so Crach thought.

"Are ye who they call _Manticore_?" Crach said loudly, the name was not missed by the locals; whispering could be heard for a short moment.

 _Manticore_ didn't reply, he took his time getting up off the bench, before standing to his full height and started to look down on the Jarl; not phased by the Skellige's most feared individual. Silence greets the two before Manticore said something.

"What of it-" He was cut off, when Crach pulled the tall Uchiha into a bear hug.

Surprised by the gesture, Sasuke didn't show his reaction, only remained silent.

"Thank you… For helping him... And saving him." Crach said sincerely.

"You've earned my respect," Crach letted go of Manticore, continuing. "I'll never forget this." He said, patting his arm.

"If there's anything you want, just say the word." Crach said.

The Uchiha didn't waste anytime. "There are a few requests I'd like to make." Sasuke said trailing off, while Crach listened intently; so did the others, curious about the request he going to make. Let's be honest, it wasn't everyday you witnessed a King so eager to grant requests. But Crach's professionalism kicked in.

"Hold that thought _Manticore_. I'd rather we talk behind closed doors." He said a little quietly, the Uchiha nodded in agreement.

Crach swiveled his head to his adviser. "Ermion, have the healers move Hjalmar to his chambers. I want him to feel at home." He ordered, recieving a nod in return. Turning his head back to _Manticore_ , he gazes into the onyx black eyes. Intrigued by them.

"Before we leave," Sasuke suddenly said, continuing. "I have luggage that needs to be moved. It's on the boat I arrived in." He finished. Crach understood immediately.

"And that will be taken care of, don't worry. Follow." Crach said in his thick Skelligian accent. "You'll be accommodated in my keep." He said sternly, like he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Sasuke wasn't complaining.

* * *

The architecture of the castle, was in a word for Sasuke.

"Behold! Kaer Trolde!" Crach yelled and gestured proudly, as they crossed the stone bridge connecting to the other mountain, strong altitude winds hitting them until they crossed the gates of the fortress.

 _'Mediocre.'_ Sasuke finished his interrupted thought.

Ermion decided to chip in, curious about the fellow.

"You are quite the center of attention _Manticore_." He said, looking up at the tall look-alike elf beside him.

"To my irritation." Manticore said, looking at the locals they're passing by who had their eyes on him; Ermion narrowed his wrinkled eyes.

"Hmm, interesting accent you have there _Manticore_. What is your ethnicity?" The druid inquired, but much to his distaste; the question was ignored, he humphed and dropped his pace a bit, falling behind the group.

The group _Manticore_ was in, finally entered the doors to the fortress carved into the mountain, the possy than took a left towards the main hall. Traveling down a small flight of stairs and into a large hall with pillars; much to Sasuke's satisfaction, the room was mostly empty with only a few maids cleaning. As the group neared a second doorway at the end of the feasting hall, Crach ordered his guards to stay behind, since Ermion was nearby.

Passing through the door, _Manticore_ , Crach and Ermion proceeded down the small flight of stairs, before coming to a second door straight ahead. Crach opened it, gesturing for Manticore and Ermion to go in first; as they entered, Crach closed the door behind him.

The Jarl was the first to say something.

"Take a seat _Manticore_." He said, walking towards a table that had various coloured liquor bottles on it.

"Do you drink, by any chance _Manticore_?" Crach asked, not taking his eyes of the bottles.

"Small water." Sasuke said simply, while Crach smiled a little at the request. Grabbing a bottle filled with clear liquid; pouring it into a wooden cup. Walking over he sets it on his desk, gesturing for the tall male to take a seat as well; Ermion just stood by the door, with his arms crossed.

"Before we retire to our bed chambers, we need to discuss your reward Mr., uh, do you have a surname _Manticore_?" Crach asked curiously, wondering if he belonged to a family.

"No." The Uchiha answered, like he didn't care about his bloodline.

Crach raised a bushy eyebrow. "I see… Oh I'm also kind of curious, but don't be offended by it, but ah," Crach said sounding a bit unsure. "are you... A halfling?" The nordling asked, trying not to sound racist.

Sasuke was silent about it, unsure how to answer, because he didn't really know himself; but he went with it.

"Yes." He said.

Crach sighed, finally clearing up the confusion.

"Anyways, your reward like I said. What is it that you want?" Crach asked, leaning in chair, sipping from a flagon of his own.

"Access to your private library." Sasuke said simply. While Crach nearly choked on his spirit; as for Ermion, he narrowed his eyes at the request.

"That's a, an interesting request _Manticore_. Unheard of really. But yes, you can use our private library." Crach said while setting his flagon down. Ermion huffed, not able to have a say in the library access.

"Anything else?" He said.

"I'll need some gold, and I'd like to make an order for a sword to be made." Sasuke finished.

Crach nodded his head, simple requisitions he was able to grant.

"Is that all?" Crach asked, seeing Manticore pick up his wooden cup.

"That would be all." Sasuke said, drinking from the cup; only to choke on his water, spitting it out.

 _'This is not water!'_ Sasuke thought, throwing the Jarl a glare; Crach just shrugged his shoulders.

"What? You said ye wanted a _'little water'_." He said with a thin smile.

"It means vodka in around these islands." He said, drinking from his flagon. Placing it down.

"Mm, apologies for asking, _Manticore_ … I have to ask. Did… Did anyone else make it out with you?" Crach inquired, almost sounding concerned.

Sasuke just looked at the Jarl, silences hanging in the room.

"No. The pirates killed the rest." He said with no emotion in his voice.

Crach looked down.

"I see. They'll be remembered." He said quietly.

* * *

 _ **(In the morning, just an hour after sunrise)**_

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Hearing the strong wind gusts hit the only window in his room; the sun was also pouring in from the window, making the room seem more vibrant. He shifted in the fur bed. Looking up at the stone carved into the ceiling; wiping his eyes of rehuem. Rising from his bed, he sets his naked feet on the stone flooring, making him draw a quick breath. The fire he had going died out a little while ago, making the cold air outside decorate the large window pane with a thin layer of frost.

Rising from his sitting position, he does a few quick stretches, muscles still aching from yesterday's events. Walking across the small room; which was in Sasuke's opinion quite acceptable for it's size. Containing a fireplace, queen size fur bed fitted with dark oak coloured log frame holding it together, a table accompanied by a couple of wooden chairs, a dresser that had a mirror, or looking glass the locals called it, and a simple painting of Skellige's open fields during the summer; painter unknown.

As Sasuke approached the dresser, he sees the pile of clothes placed on top of the bureau, one of the few minor things he requested, as well as a pair of faded thick mid-calf leather boots. Grabbing the pants, he feels the heavy material that was his favourite colour; black, the same colour as the long sleeved shirt he was given. Putting on the pants, he than reaches for the black shirt, sliding it over himself. Sitting in the chair, he puts the boots on, fastening the belts that went along it.

Seeing a bowl of water on the dresser, he dips his hands in, feeling the chilliness of the cold water; but doesn't really care and proceeds to wash his face. Looking himself in the mirror, he adjusts a few long strands of hair. He leans in the chair, drawing a breath. Glancing at the unique looking chest he brought with him that was beside the bed. It had a padlock that looked like a skull. He would open it later. Since he heard footsteps approaching his door, followed by a loud knock.

Cerys sighed, knocking on the door. Why was she the one who had to retrieve the house guest? We have maids for a reason. She had better things to do other than escorting snobby-

The door swung open.

Caught off guard by the door suddenly being opened, Cerys was also not prepared to see a tall elf step through the door frame.

She felt her face flush, seeing the man's angular jaw and large almond shaped eyes, that were… Black? He was quite muscular too for his height, not bulging, just above well toned.

 _'Oh my…'_ She thought, but soon realized she was staring and cleared her throat; seeing the tall raven haired man looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

Cerys takes a step back, leaning on her hip bone with her arms crossed.

"My apologies for staring, I wasn't expecting someone of your stature and… to have," Cerys trails off, her doe eyes traveling downward.

"distinctive features... " She suddenly caught herself staring at his crotch. She snaps her head up, her face red with embarrassment, clearing her throat again.

"I-I'm just gonna go now! Breakfast is in the main hall…" Cerys turned quick on her heels.

Briskly traveling down the main hallway, pinching the bridge of her nose from how she just made things awkward; making a slight groan as well.

As for Sasuke, he was unsure of what just happened, he glances down on himself, like he was missing something. Looking back up, he watches the retreating form of the redhead who was muttering to herself. Shrugging it off, Sasuke closes the door behind him. Taking his time down the long hallway, that was well lit because of the sun shining through the windows.

* * *

In the feasting hall, very few Clan an Craite members were having breakfast, eating before they begin their long day, as any other day. Crach an Craite was currently humming a tune to himself, while tearing the bacon he had to pieces, swallowing it whole along with some mashed potatoes. Hearing footsteps across the room, he glances up; almost smiling, seeing the foreign look on his daughter's face, he chuckled a little. He leaned in his chair with a thin smile, seeing her approach, what looked like almost a scowl on her face.

"My daughter! I trust you didn't ogle at him-" He didn't finish his sentence.

"Not another word Da, or I'll throttle you!" She said loudly, earning a small laugh from from her father and couple of other clan members. Cerys then settled herself on the bench in front of her father; staring off into a random direction, not meeting her father's gaze.

Crach smiled, seeing his daughter flustered was a funny rare sight. But, he was not one to push his limits; deciding to strike up a conversation with her.

"Tell me little cub," Crach asked in a low voice, leaning in closer to his daughter. "did you figure out what was wrong with Jarl Udalryk?" He said, seeing Cerys's expression change. Sighing.

"I don't know Da, I need to do research." She said, sounding almost tired of her quest. It felt like she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Is the future Queen giving up already?" Crach suddenly said, drinking from his flagon.

That caught Cerys off guard, she wasn't expecting her father to have expectations of her becoming a Queen. She always thought that he was against it. She just stared at him.

"I know you can do it Cerys." Crach said with belief that sounded foreign for a powerful Skelliger, currently staring at the table.

Cerys smiled thinly.

Crach opened his eyes to look at Cerys, only to see Manticore looming over behind her; he was a bit surprised on how silent he was too.

 _'Just like a wolf on a hunt.'_ Crach thought to himself.

"May I sit here?" Manticore said, looking at the Jarl.

"Please! Sit!" Crach gestured for Sasuke to sit next to a surprised Cerys. Who moved to the side a little, glancing at the Uchiha with the corner of her eye. The Uchiha took his seating position, glancing at the food on the table. Picking out a piece of bread as well as some water for now.

Crach starts a little chinwag. "So, I see you've met my daughter not too long ago." He said, making _Manticore_ reply.

"I never caught her name." He said uncompellingly, looking at the redhead who didn't return her gaze. She coughed a little while she was drinking.

"This is Cerys _an Craite_ ," He said nodding at her. "Cerys, this is _Manticore_."

He couldn't help himself.

"Your future husband." He said with a smug look, while Cerys suddenly choked on her water, slamming the mug down on the table; eye twitching.

"Da!" She yelled, turning her head away from _Manticore_. Who didn't seem interested in their banter. Too busy eating the fried bread. Crach chuckled to himself.

"Alright, I'll stop." Crach said, stifling his laugh, he was getting a kick out of her reaction.

"But Cerys, you should know," Crach's fatherly voice kicked in, sounding a bit more serious. " _Manticore_ was the one who saved Hjalmar's life." He said, making Cerys's eyes go wide, looking up at the tall halfling; before looking away shyly.

"Thank you." She said quietly, contunuing. "I heard what happened to the rest… I'm just glad someone survived all the chaos." She said sadly, also finding out late last night one of her friends Folan, was presumed dead. She grimaced at the thought.

Crach went silent, frowning a bit, seeing his daughter's face saddened. He than saw a familiar figure enter the large hall, you could even hear his staff tapping the stone floor as he walked. Crach rosed from his seat, walking around the table.

"Ermion. The man I wanted to see." He said. The druid voiced his sentence.

"My Jarl I have good news, and some bad news." He said that last part sadly. Crach went on edge. "Be honest with me Ermion, is Hjalmar alright? Did something happen?" He asked concerningly, Cerys swiveled her head rather fast.

"Oh yes, don't fret, Hjalmar will make a full recovery tomorrow." Crach and Cerys drew a sigh, although confused. "Then what's the bad news?" Crach asked.

Ermion sighed. "Yennefer of Vengerberg has arrived," Crach and Cerys laughed. "She's rented a room at the tavern below." He finished.

 _'So that's where she's staying.'_ Sasuke thought, while drinking from the mug.

"I see. Are all the Jarls attending the feast?" Crach asked his adviser.

"Aye my Jarl, all of them." Ermion said.

Crach glanced at _Manticore_ , who seemed like he was done eating.

"Ermion," Crach turns his head. "I believe it's time you took Manticore to your library. I'm sure he's just dying to learn." He said, watching the druid sigh in defeat. Probably not liking the idea how he has to share his little private study.

 _Manticore_ got up from his seat, looking at the two in silence.

"Very well. Follow." Ermion said boringly, while Crach chipped in before the Uchiha disappeared.

"Uh, _Manticore_?" Crach said, who looked at him.

"Your request for a elven sword made was put through to the blacksmith. It'll be ready in a day or so." Sasuke nodded, then started to follow the druid to his study.

* * *

"Before you start digging into my books, I want to make a few things clear." Ermion stated, looking at the tall Uchiha in front of him with a puffed out chest. Sasuke stood there in silence.

"One, you'll not touch anything that isn't on the book shelves." Ermion narrowed his eyes at the tall male who seemed like he didn't care.

"Two, once you're finished with the book, you'll put it back where it belongs. And you'll not make a mess of things!"

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked stubbornly.

"Yes." Was all he said, good enough for Ermion.

"Good. I'll be back later to check up on you. The political section is at the end of the room, beside the map." Sasuke nodded at the information he was given, watching the old man retreat, he looks around the room.

 _'Where to start?'_ He thought to himself.

Guess it would be best for him to start with the political section first.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmmmmmmm, Sasuke already hiding something? Anyways, apologies for those who wanted a action scene in this chapter. At the moment we're on cool down. Hope you readers enjoyed this lil' chapter. Until next time.

 **Review! I'm thirsty.**


	4. A Nightmare to Remember (Short story)

**Greetings**

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay. I'm entering some stages in life where it leaves me no time to write or plot out ideas; it's unfortunate, but it's the life that we live in. Anyways, I wouldn't say this is a chapter... more of a short story that ties into the main later on. I've also _updated the story description_ , since the last one gave most readers the wrong impression, which led them to make bad educational guesses based on my poor writing where my story was going. Sorry about that. And I am beginning to see a flux of confused readers about the timeline. Again, my fault for not mentioning this sooner.

 _To further the development of the pairing between Sasuke and Cirilla, I'll be making some slight changes to the timeline in the TW3. For a example, Ciri is still on her way to Novigrad to find friends, and Geralt is still in Velen searching for clues._ I also want to add that the Witcher world is bigger than you think, so it would take time for people to reach their destinations; which could take months. I also want to confirm that Geralt might not make it to Skellige. I mean, why does he need to be there? Yennefer is just as capable of searching for Ciri on her own like Geralt. Seriously... read the books. ;)

Now for some **Q and A**

 **Q:** Is Sasuke a elf?

 **A:** Nope. People are just confused because of how sexy his face is.

 **Q:** How would you rate Ciri's power in the world of Naruto?

 **A:** An interesting question I'd be glad to answer. Once Avallac'h trains Ciri, she'd be ranked _high-Genin or just above_.

This probably spoiling but, I will say Cirilla might be trained by Sasuke; and expect an interesting relationship between Avallac'h and Sasuke.

* * *

 _I couldn't remember a famous quote so just think of a potato._

* * *

 _This was bliss._

 _Moments like these._

 _Surrounded by friends._

 _No…_

 _Family, was the correct word._

 _Laughing… and reminiscing about the old times when I was a little she-devil running around Kaer Morhen._

 _…_

 _I miss these moments Geralt… but we both know it can't always be like this._

 _You'd probably ask me why._

 _You already know why..._

 _They say I'm special Geralt… how can they say that._

 _How can they say it's a gift?! When the people I care about die because of it!_

 _Lady of Time and Space… no._

 _No… I am…_

 _Lady of Death._

 _That's all I bring with me… death to those who I call family._

 _I am... Lady of Death._

 _And I'll never be free... of this curse._

 _The curse of the Elder Blood._

…

The ashen haired woman looked up from her sitting position. Taking in her surrounding inside the great hall; which was warm and well lit, despite Kaer Morhen being a ice bucket at times.

As Ciri was looking around, she took note of everyone who was here; her little family.

Geralt, Yennefer. Who were sitting little ways from the rest of the group; sharing memories, all the while smiling. Triss sitting next to Eskel who was bantering with Lambert and Zoltan. Dandelion singing away with some blonde girl of his. Vesemir was rather chatty, who was currently talking to Ermion and Regis; talking about brewing methods probably. Hjalmar in the corner of the large room; passed out along with Cerys.

Noticing something someone in the corner of her eye was trying to catch her attention, she glances at Geralt's direction. Who was waving at her; gesturing for her to come over. Smiling she gets up, slowly pacing her way over; the sound of hard leather boots echoing in the hall.

As she was walking over, the room fell silent from all the talking and laughing. The only sound that was present was the sound of her boots tapping the floor; it was probably the only reason how she noticed the silence in the first place.

She paused in her movements, noticing everything and everyone frozen. And it was quiet… like a graveyard. A chill shoot up her spine, goosebumps forming on her arms and neck. As she was standing there, her heart started skip. This feeling was all too familiar.

On queue, a demonic voice chuckled; the sound of a whetstone being used on sharpened steel could heard as well.

 **"Geas aen'ae Hen Ichaer, ae dh'oine dice."** the voice said in Elder Speech; chuckling again, but not out of amusement.

Ciri's eyes widen at the voice.

 _'Eredin…?'_ she thought to herself with fear, and that deep voice she loathed when he donned his helmet on. Slowly turning her head, the surroundings around her drastically changed; no longer was there a warm and well lit Kaer Morhen. It was replaced with a depressing cold fog that weeped despair, she couldn't even see three paces away. Although she was able to make out a stone withered pathway she was standing on.

Than the fog started to dissipate; slightly.

And as the fog started to part, a figure came into view, but not completely, a silhouette. Enough for her to make out that this person was sitting on a rock, beside the pathway that led deeper into the fog. Glancing at the figure with pursed lips, she noticed the person was wearing a cloak, and a hood that hid the face because of the angle the silhouette was sitting in. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed the person was sharpening a large sword.

Even though Ciri was feet away from the figure, she could smell the death that came off of the cloaked figure. She involuntarily took a step back from the sight in front of her. This was not Eredin… this was not his style.

This was someone who didn't know fear.

Someone who didn't see value in the lives of others.

A wicked person who didn't seem to manipulate people but would rather kill for their amusement.

Was this what the grim reaper looked like?

Ciri managed to clear her throat that was starting to lock; making it hard for her to breath. "Who a-are you?…" she swallowed again, correcting herself.

"What... are you?" she said quietly, too afraid to reach for her sword, and even if she reached for her sword; there was nothing there to grab. She was too frightened to even realize that fact.

The figure didn't answer her question right away, he continued to sharpen his large sword; small sparks flying because of the rough edge; and because of the fog, it made it seem like crazed fireflies, providing very little light in the fog of misery.

…

The deep voice finally replied. **"Essea aenye..."** the voice drowned out, continuing.

The fog started to part along the pathway, past the omunis figure.

 **"Essea… tuvean..."** he uttered, dragging the whetstone harder against the blade; making more sparks fly, and the fog was starting to dissipate faster. A silhouette of a tower started to show in the distance. Cirilla's heart was starting to beat faster, you could've even hear it beat. If it wasn't for the sound of white noise coming from the fog as it was rolling away.

Ciri lost attention to him, it was the lighthouse that appeared in the fog that caught her attention; the dark clouds above her, where swimming in a sea of lighting, and the sounds of bellowing thunder, muffled her loud exhales of breath. As she was staring at the withered lighthouse, a deep feral growl caught her attention. It came from the sky. A dragon?

Cirilla thought to herself, seeing a long slender tail that glowed azure; the same colour of lightning.

Lightning weren't sentient entities… were they?

Another deep growl could've been heard after she thought that, but the mysterious figure stole her attention, on what he was about to say. A sentence she will never forget… and those eyes of cold blood hate.

 **"Essea,"** the dence voice called out, making Ciri return her fearful gaze to the tall man; but her fear grew when she witnessed the figure turn his head, showing her his masked face, a faded smoked grey mask that represented a skull with unnatural large canine teeth and large eye sockets. But it wasn't these features that made her fear for her life. No…

It was those eyes… eyes that glowed in the colour of blood. A dark crimson colour that whispered a single word.

Death.

And what this cloaked figure said next, was almost enough for her to drop to her knees.

 **"ae Geas aen Loa'then."** he simply said, in his demonic voice. And on queue, a head of a dragon appeared out of the clouds in the distance; behind the withered lighthouse.

Caught off guard, she was also not prepared for it's ear piercing cry, or when it decided to charge at her. She fell on her rear, rushingly trying to get back up, but the dragon shot at her like a ballista, she covered her head when she witnessed the lighthouse getting destroyed by the lightning dragon, and when she thought the dragon was going to eat her whole, she shut her eyes closed.

She wasn't even paying attention to the demonic laugh as this was happening.

* * *

Ciri widen her eyes from the hellish nightmare she just witnessed. Throwing the fur covers off herself as if it were trying to suffocate her, she grabbed her sword from the scabbard like her life depended on it, she didn't even care if the blade dragged through the oak tree; leaving a shallow cut along the bark as she got into a stance. This sudden action scared the horse black mare, making him nay and kicked dirt up.

Frantically looking around, and panting. Moments passed before she realized she wasn't endanger, she breathed heavily, throwing her sword down in frustration. She sat down against the oak tree, bringing her legs to her chest; staring at the small fire she made earlier. Tightening her embrace around her legs, she mentally repeated the last sentence that... hellish demon said to her.

 _'I am…'_ Ciri brought her legs to her chin. _'the Curse of Hatred.'_ She repeated bitterly.

Tears started to form in the corner of her eye, drawing in a shallow breath. "Geralt..." she said quietly; throat starting to lock yet again.

"...where are you." she uttered, looking back at the fire; her smeared makeup going down her cheeks, trying to breath through her nose. Geralt was always there for her when she woke from nightmares. She would remember hugging the witcher and held him close; closer than his silver sword.

The quietness hanged in the air, but the distant thunder broke her silence, and the wind, started to pick up. Dark clouds, passing the visible moon, making it even more dark in No Man's land.

Ciri glanced into the distance, replaying her nightmare over again. The lighthouse? And the lightning bolt striking the tower-no, not a lightning bolt.

 _'A dragon?'_ she thought, a frown, tugging at the corner of her lips.

The lighthouse Cirilla understood, was a symbol used by ancient elven prophesies, a lightning bolt striking a lighthouse, represented a bad omen or chaos in upon future. But a lightning dragon destroying the lighthouse? She closed her eyes, remembering the ones that was colour of blood. And that affliction she felt in her heart when she gazed into those red eyes. It was almost comparable to being stabbed or the loss of a loved one; but that was putting it lightly.

This nightmare was indeed hellish, even more so than the one she had of Cahir; the Nilfgaardian black knight. That was nothing compared to this.

Indeed… a nightmare to remember.

* * *

 **A/N:** Apologies if some you were wanting a chapter. Just felt like doing a short story instead. Next update will be a chapter, I can promise you that.

 _Elder Speech translations (rough understanding)._

Geas aen'ae Hen Ichaer, ae dh'oine dice- Curse of The Elder Blood the human says

Essea aenye- I am fire

Essea tuvean- I am death

Essea ae Geas aen Loa'then- I am the Curse of Hatred

 **Until next time.**


	5. An Saov-

_**A**_ _ **/N:**_ Hey ladies and other readers, sorry for the delay. Just busy with things in life, the usual. Anyways, just warming up with this chapter, before the final tipping point in this crossover story. Would also like to add and, say thank you all for the positive feed back and personal theories about this story. It's much appreciated.

 _Enjoy._

* * *

" _The world is always against me..._

 _although it wouldn't be fair otherwise._ "- Unknown

* * *

As the sun was retreating over the horizon, it painted the sky in a vibrant colour orange; leaving Kaer Trolde to be engulfed by darkness. But as it got darker, the residents started to light nearby torches; bringing the village back to life, before it plunged into the long cold night. As the village was entering the night, some of the older adult locals came out. Some walking alone, some with groups of friends or family; all heading to the same direction. The tavern. However, there was one person who was going there to not, have a good time. No, he was seeking something else. A woman in particular; not to mingle mind you. To talk to, a small…

Tete-a-tete.

As a certain shinobi was standing off in the distance behind a house, he stood there silently, glancing at the door which led to the room you were able to rent out, that was connected to the tavern. Looking around, he spots no hindrance, than stealthily makes his way to the door.

As he reached the door, he concentrates on the energy around him. Upon finding out that no mage was nearby, he pulls out a sharpened hunting knife, and jams it into the lock, than twists the blade; breaking the whole door magnetism internally. He slowly opens it, although which made a couple of low crinkling sounds in the process. Stepping through the door, he glances around the corner of the door, through his hood and than around the large room. He sees a few unopened chest and a handful of book laying around the tables. Although Sasuke raised an eyebrow on what he saw next.

 _'A stuffed unicorn?'_ He thought inquisitively; but brushed it off as nothing interesting.

As Sasuke was silently walking around the room, he senses a powerful object coming from one of the chests; he would get to that later. For now, he was looking for a certain, type of chest. One specifically made for megascops. Upon seeing it, he makes a thin smile, taking a few paces towards the long slender chest, he crouches over, and fortunately for him again, it was unlocked.

Lifting the cover, he peeks inside, noticing a linen cover over the object underneath it, upon lifting the cloth cover; he sees five disassembled staffs that are used to hold the precious crystals. Looking off to the side of the chest, he spots a small closed box built into the chest, grabbing the lid, he lifts the small wooden cover, it revealed several or so crystals; precision cut. Megascope crystals; the main reason why he was here. He needed a crystal for information on this woman whereabouts, a woman who went by the name Cirilla. Grabbing one, he holds it up a nearby lightsource, rotating it between his fingers; noticing a slight shine coming off the lavender crystal because of the light.

Sasuke silently hummed to himself, narrowing his eyes at the crystal. _'It seems the right hand Lieutenant's prediction was accurate after all.'_ Sasuke thought.

Than on queue, he felt a tug of force in the natural air around him. It only took him half a second to realize what was happening. Immediately closing the chest and pocketing the gem, he jumps onto a support beam that was above him.

Seeing the portal open, he leaps into a darkened corner of the room, his dark red coloured cape helped him blend into the darkness; also controlling his breathing as well. The portal stabilized for another two seconds, before a slender woman stepped through, dressed in nothing but black and white silk and linen clothing.

The clothes she was wearing definitely made her stood out from any normal crowd. The strapless black long sleeved shirt, with peacock sewed on the edges of the shirt that hung from the sides of her arms, a walnut coloured corset that held her shirt in place that seemed comfortable around her slender figure. Along with a couple of black drapings around her waist going down to her mid thigh, that went well with her laced stockings. As for her footwear, it was a pair of mid-calf high heel leather boots that were also black.

If a certain shinobi were to complement her; which he wouldn't nor would the thought cross his mind. It would probably be her choice of colour.

Yennefer sighed to herself, feeling frustrated. "To hell with druids." she uttered; no doubt referring to the group of druids guarding the magical anomaly that destroyed a large portion of a forest south on Ard Skellige. Walking to a small nightstand, she grabs a bottle of whine and pours it into a small goblet; she needed a drink after today. She would have to confront Crach later, perhaps he'll be more helpful than that damn hermit. After all, Crach promised on his honor that he'll protect Ciri in anyway he can.

Yennefer hummed while sipping on her whine. Once she gained entrance to the site… she needed a way to obtain the Mask of Uroboros. There was a feast happening tomorrow. Perhaps that was the best time for her to retrieve it. Another idea popped into her head.

 _'Perhaps the crystal could help too.'_ she thought to herself, walking over the chest that contained the object. Putting her hand over the magical seal, which made a loud clicking sound when the padlock opened, she than lifts the large cover that revealed several or so items; but one stood out from the rest. An enchanted crystal, unbeknownst to the person who was currently holding it, filled with deadly pure chakra.

As Yennefer was inspecting it, the crystal also caught the attention of a certain shinobi who was hidden among the shadows; a shinobi who decided to make his presence known.

The next few seconds where nothing but silence to the sorceress, unbeknown to her, a shadowy figure dropped down from the support beam, his skillful silent landing was also benefiting from the loud partying coming from the next room, the tavern itself, where skelligers were constantly yelling and laughing; to the sorceress's annoyance.

"An interesting object you are holding." the shinobi simply said.

Although it was stoically said, it was enough for the sorceress to wildy turn on her heels, only to see a cloaked figure in a dark blood coloured cloak, casually sitting in one of the chairs across the room; his face, concealed in the darkness of the hood, his leg resting on the other. The sorceress wasn't going to take any chances. She raised her right hand, readying a spell.

Her face scowling. "Identify yourself! Why are you in my room?!" she demanded, completely caught off guard that someone manage to sneak past her keen senses.

 _'In fact, how long was he sitting there?!'_ she thought with surprise, but she didn't let it show. Who was he? That accent of his didn't exactly help either. But his stature was entirely different… Aen Elle? Commenting on how tall he looked sitting in that ridiculous small chair.

The stranger ignored her question, much to her irritation, however, what he said next made her surprise visibly known for a split second.

"Would you trust me, if it meant finding Cirilla?" he simply said, earning a small pause from the sorceress.

Yennefer's eyes were slightly widen, but immediately shook it off. "What could you possibly know about Ciri? For all I know you could just be another-" Yennefer didn't finish her sentence, when the stranger suddenly threw something on the nightstand beside her; she glanced at it with her eye.

Her eyes showed surprise on what was on the nightstand. _The Mask of Uroboros_. _'How in the hell-'_ her thought, which was interrupted.

"Because I have something you want." the Uchiha stated.

Yennefer's eyes narrowed, raising an eyebrow at the stranger in her room. "How did you know that I needed that mask?" she asked which sounded like a demand mostly.

"Irrelevant." the cloaked figure said stoically.

The female mage frowned at her third ignored question, still having the spell ready. "What do you want in return?" she asked with deadly narrowed eyes; eyes that promised pain if she were double crossed.

The Uchiha made his smile visible to the mage. "A favor." he said, adding on. "But it doesn't need to be granted now." he finished.

Yennefer slowly lowered her hand, sheathing the spell in the process. Slowly walking towards the mask; picking it up, giving a quick glance towards the stranger.

"Who are you?" she asked with a calculating tone. Never before has she encountered a mysterious person who seemed so confident. He wasn't even fazed when she displayed a show of force that was capable of putting an entire Nilfgaardian cavalry on edge; but him, he was different, like he seen something greater in his past experience.

 _'What are you exactly?'_ she thought.

But in a way, he answered her question; and her mental one interestingly enough.

Sasuke smiled thinly. " _An saov aep am aiesin._ " he said cryptically.

Yennefer raised an eyebrow after he said that. _'A ghost in the shadow?_ ' she thought, although her high intuition knowing what he meant; she also noted, that the composed man before her knew elven. But the dreaded question was in the back of her head.

Why?

She took a small step forward, her face riddled with questions. Questions that he had answers to.

"Tell me, _ghost in the shadow_ …," she asked, continuing.

"why are you helping me?" she asked with curiosity as well as desperation in her voice.

There was a moment of silence between the two, the stranger, contemplating on his next words and the consequences that came with.

What the stranger said next made the sorceress draw a sharp breath.

" _Because Eredin plans to betray me._ " he said with all seriousness in his voice.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Wow-ho, that interesting dialogue at the end. See you readers in the next chapter.

Elder Speech translations (rough understanding)

An saov aep am aiesin- A ghost in the shadow

 **Review please**


End file.
